Even I Have Secrets
by PMasonfan
Summary: Perry has a secret he reveals to Della... the people that is closest to him may be in danger.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: EVEN I HAVE SECRETS!!!!!!

AUTHOR: Shari Mooney

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: The Characters in this Story are used strictly for the  
purpose of entertainment only. With the exception of Frank Smith, Stanley Cody, Matthew (Hart) Mason, Marlesa Carlton, (The Captain) Evan Michaels, and the Bus Boy at the Hotel, all other Characters belong to the Estate of Erle Stanley Gardner and His Wife Agnes Jean Bethel Gardner. No profit or Copy write Infringements  
are intended at any time during the writing or reading of this story.

SUMMARY: An old Rivalry causes Perry and his Friends trouble almost  
Beyond Repair. Involves Perry's dearest people.

As Mason's Secretary made her way across the busy intersection,  
she glanced down at her watch on her left wrist one last time just as the watch hand reached One Fifteen PM. She knew she was late returning from Lunch once again and that the Chief would be worried about all the work that they would be behind on.  
As she entered the Building where the Attorney Perry Mason  
kept his office suite, she felt that once again she was being stared  
at, being watched from afar. For weeks she had been having these eerie feelings.  
She would look around, but yet there would be nothing there. Once  
again she shrugged it off as just another day of too much work and kept walking toward her office before her boss could figure out she was late again.  
As she walked in and removed her coat, Gertie was behind the  
switchboard.

"Hi Gert," she said. "How have things been since I've been at lunch?"

Gertie answered back with a little worry. "The Chief has been on  
Pins-n-Needles!"

"Why," she asked?

"You're late again," she said.

"I guess I had better go in."

She knocked on Masons' Private door and entered slowly. She  
began to speak softly.

"Hi Chief, You wanted to see me?"  
He answered back saying; "Yes, please come over here and sit down a  
minute."

She walked over and sat in her usual chair that sat beside him at  
his desk.

He sat everything to the side for a few moments and focused all his  
attention on his faithful secretary.

He said, "Della; I have been concerned about you lately. You haven't  
been yourself."

"Is there something bothering you?" "Something I can help with?"

She answered back and said, "On the Contrary, I am just fine."

He looked deep into her eyes and still could see that there was  
something there, something she wasn't telling.

"There isn't anyone bothering you is there?" "If there is, I can put  
a stop to it, right away!"

"No Chief." "I am fine."

"I know what you need." He said.

" And what might that be?" she sighed.

" A vacation," he said.

She replied, "Oh bosh! And who would look after things here?"

"We would manage!" he replied.

"If it's all the same, I'd still rather wait." she said.

"Why?" he asked?

She replied, "Who would be here to bail you out when you need it?  
And Lord knows sometimes you definitely need it!"

He replied, " OK well, if you will not take a Vacation, at least let  
me drive you down the Coast a few days."

"Chief, what about your reputation?" "What about all this work, the  
clients, the tabloids? Oh my!"

"You let me worry about my reputation! The clients will be here when  
we get back and the work too. The tabloids won't print anything or we will slap a lawsuit against them!"  
We can relax in the sun, do a little dancing, and breakfast on a  
terrace."

"What do you say?"

"What will the public say when they get the story that distinguished  
Perry Mason and his trusted confidential secretary Della Street, of many years have gone away on a private trip for a few days?"

"They are going to say what they want anyway and see what they  
want." "This never bothered you before, why now?"

"Because, she hesitated a moment and lowered her eyes, I happen to  
care what kind of reputation people paint on you! I am for anyone who is for you and I will fight anyone that is against you!"

He smiled at her as his cheeks turned a little red.  
"Della, I know that you already take very good care of me, now  
please let me do this for you. I want to do something in return for you, please."

"Alright, we can go."

"Great, we can leave in a couple of hours."

Mason had the car all packed and helped Della Street in the car  
beside him. As the car pulled into traffic, Della moved over closer to Perry and wrapped her arm around his. He looked over at her and smiled.

" What is this for?"

" I just want to show my appreciation for what you are doing."

"You know what this does to me?" smiling.

"Now Mr. Mason, you keep your eyes on the road." She reached over to  
turn his head back to the road in front of him.

She leaned in and gently and kissed him on his right cheek. For the longest while they drove in silence until they pulled into the entrance of the Hotel Cardino Rey. Mason stepped out of the car and helped Della from the seat also.  
A Bellboy met Mason at the car and began to remove the bags. Mason  
took Della's elbow and guided her into the Hotel lobby to the front desk to where they met two receptionists. One of the receptionists instantly remembered Mr. Mason from previous visits.

"Mr. Mason, What a pleasure to see you!" " How could we accommodate  
you today?"

Mason Replied, "Do you have anything available?"

" For Mr. Mason, we always have something available!" "Will that be  
the usual?"

Della Street looked at Perry Mason and arched her eyebrows and  
Mason sort of smiled at her with a little blushed cheeks.

She replied to the Receptionist, "The Usual?" with a curious look.  
Mason quickly replied, "No, not this time, we will need two rooms  
adjoining."

Della quickly spoke to Perry. "I won't have you paying for two  
rooms, that is just too much!"

Mason replied, "But Della, I'm not in the least bit worried about  
the money, I am worried about what this will do to you."

"Nonsense," she said. "One room."

Mason turned to the receptionist. "You heard the Lady!"

"Yes sir!"

The Bellboy brought their things up to their room and gave them  
their key. Mason and Della took a small tour of the terrace and overlook of the view before getting ready for a night out of dinner and dancing.

Mason looked over at Della a little worried. "Della, I can still get  
that other room if you want me to."

She replied, "Nonsense, we are fine just as we are. Besides, are you  
a little nervous to sleep in the same room with me?" smiling.

He replied, "Now there you go with leading questions. You've been my  
secretary long enough to know that!"

"I just detected a little nervousness!"

He smiled and gently said, "When it comes to you, I am never  
nervous!"

At eight PM, Mason and Della were seated at a table where they  
could have a little privacy if they so desired. Perry kept staring into Della's beautiful hazel eyes and the smile that was on her face the whole day. He knew she was happy for once.

He reached over for her hand and began to speak. "I don't know if I  
have told you but, you look absolutely ravishing tonight!"

She smiled at him and replied, "Thank you very much, you don't know  
how much a girl appreciates compliments from a real gentleman."

"You're Wonderful, I mean It!" "May I have this dance?"

They smiled at each other and slowly made their way to the dance  
floor and embraced each other with an amore of romance. Without thinking, they found themselves lost in a world they never dreamed could exist between two people.  
He slowly pressed his lips to her cheek and tenderly kissed her as  
they swayed back and forth to the music.

" Are you happy darling," he asks her?

Still Swaying, "Very Happy!"

"I Could Dance With you forever, you are an extraordinary woman!"

" I feel like I could dance forever too!"

Slowly they move even closer to each other once again swaying to the  
music, snuggling. They suddenly realized that the music had stopped and they were attracting attention.

She began to speak, "Perry, Perry, The music has stopped, we are  
attracting attention here."

He stopped the swaying and took her by the elbow as he smiled and  
lead her back to their table.

"We were attracting attention out there, did you notice?" she asked.

"Not in the least." smiling.

"You had your senses all wrapped up in the dance!"

"I had my senses all wrapped up in you!"

" Perry, may I ask you something?"

Smiling, "As long as it is not leading!"

"Why did you really do this for me?"

" I know working for Perry Mason can be really hard. I do crazy  
things to you. I worry about you. I worry if I am holding you back from something better in life. I worry that you don't sleep enough, eat enough, you don't have the social life you want, you don't get to spend a lot of time with family."

" Perry, when I think it's getting to the point that I can not  
handle being Perry Mason's confidential secretary, that is when I will say, it is time for me to move on.

" That's just it! That's what I am afraid of!"

She looked deep into his eyes and caressed his cheek with her  
palm; "Chief; I've always been loyal and devoted to you and I always will be."

"You have been more than those things...." cutting himself off.

"What is it?"

"Della, Please don't ever leave me, I need you!"

"Perry, It has never crossed my mind to leave you.... never!"

"I am just scared that one day I will walk into the office and find  
that your desk is empty and That Gertie tells me that you are gone, that I've driven you away!"

"That will never happen."

"It's not just the idea of losing you as my secretary."

"Then what is it?"

I don't want to Lose You.... you are very special to me!"

"Perry, that is so sweet of you, you are very special to me too."

She leaned in and gently kissed him in full on the lips. He is  
surprised by the move she just made.

TRY TO LIVE YOUR LIFE  
THE WAY YOU WISH OTHER  
PEOPLE WOULD LIVE THEIRS.

RAYMOND BURR

(In memory of my best friend Angel)


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: EVEN I HAVE SECRETS

AUTHOR: SHARI MOONEY

Rating: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: The Characters in this Story are used strictly for the  
purpose of entertainment only. With the exception of Frank Smith, Stanley Cody, Matthew (Hart) Mason, Marlesa Carlton, (The Captain) Evan Michaels, and the Bus Boy at The hotel, all other Characters belong to the Estate of Erle Stanley Gardner and his Wife Agnes Jean Bethel Gardner. No profit or Copy write infringements are intended at any time during the writing, producing or reading of this story.

SUMMARY: An old rivalry causes Perry and his friends trouble almost  
beyond repair. Involves Perry's dearest people.

Perry Mason cupped his hand under Della's elbow and led her  
from the restaurant out into the moonlight. As she stepped from the door, she couldn't help from glancing at the wonderful stars that overlooked them with such beauty. It gave her a sense of warmth. Mason caught the easy look that came over her face. He began to speak.

"The night's still young."

"What did you have in mind?"

"How long has it been since you have taken a stroll on the beach?"

She smiled at him thinking back. "I can't remember."

"Shall we?"

"In these clothes, we're dressed to fit, we'll ruin them!"

"Oh come on, where's that sense of adventure in you?"

He took her by the elbow and they slowly began to walk towards  
the beach. As they walked onto the quiet warm beach, they could see the beautiful full moon and bright sparkly stars overlooking them. The moons rays of light shining upon their bodies reflecting silhouettes on the beach as the ocean rolled calmly in. Della slid her arm into Perry's and he took her hand into his as they walked along quietly for the longest while listening to the ocean  
and enjoying each other's company. Neither needed to say a word for  
they both knew what the other was feeling at that moment, for they knew that they couldn't break that barrier just yet. If they did, it would spoil that special moment. Mason was thinking on taking that chance. He moved a little closer to Della and as he did so  
took his arm and slid it around her, never to say a word,  
yet, never to make her uncomfortable. The touch of his masculine body to hers was all that she needed to be reassured that he really did care for her. She gently snuggled closer to him as they walked a little farther down the beach. Finally they  
came to a place where they could sit down and spend some time alone  
together. As they sat, Mason held her close to him and she snuggled as close as she could. Breaking the sound of silence, she began to speak.

She looked at him and smiled. "This is absolutely wonderful.''

He looked back at her deep into her eyes, smiled, and nodded. As  
he stared into her eyes he saw something deep there. He also could see what it was that he wished that he had. She sensed what he felt and it sent an emotion of ease all through her.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

He hesitated; "How beautiful you are in the moonlight, how warm you  
are, how soft you feel..." he began to run his fingers through her hair.

"Perry..."

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers and instantly they  
were lost in a world they never knew could exist. Seconds later Della is distracted by something and breaks away.  
Mason instantly sensed that he had made a wrong move.

"I am sorry, Della, I shouldn't have done that!"

"No. It wasn't you, someone's out there!"

"We're alone no one knows we are here."

"Please Perry, can we go back?"

"Alright, we can go."

He took her by the elbow back to the hotel. As they got there  
she began to speak.

"Perry, I am sorry for ruining our evening."

"Della, no, I am sorry, it was me that ruined it. I should have  
never put any moves on you. I apologize."

"No, it wasn't you I had a lovely evening and enjoyed every moment. Thank You." She leaned in and kissed him in full again.

"Thank You... Now what's this about someone being out there?"

"I felt like we were being watched."

"We were alone Della, there was no one there."

"When my women's intuition goes to work I listen to it!"

He smiled at her.

"TRY TO LIVE YOUR LIFE  
THE WAY YOU WISH OTHER  
PEOPLE WOULD LIVE THEIRS".

RAYMOND BURR

(IN MEMORY OF MY BEST FRIEND ANGEL)


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Shari Mooney ()  
Disclaimer: The Characters in this story are used strictly for the  
purpose of entertainment only. With the exception of Frank Smith,  
Stanley Cody, Matthew (Hart) Mason, Marlesa Carlton, (The Captain)  
Evan Michaels, and the bus boy at the hotel, all other characters  
belong to Erle Stanley Gardner. No copy write infringements are  
intended at any time during the writing, producing or reading of this story.  
Summary: An old rivalry causes Perry and his friends trouble almost  
Beyond repair. Involves the people dearest to Perry.

Title: Even I Have Secrets Part III  
Rating: PG13  
Thanks to Becca for the corrections….

The next morning Mason and Della Street finished up their breakfast. "Perry, just what do we have planned for the afternoon?"

"Oh, I don't know, we will think of something!"

"Stop teasing!"

He smiled at her. "I had something more along the idea of chartering  
a yacht and making a day of it off of the coast. Just the two of us! We'll be able to swim, picnic, sunbathe or whatever we please."

"That sounds wonderful!"

"Now young lady, this business about you feeling as though you are being watched, what is this?"

"Just as I have said Perry, I have had this feeling that I am being followed and being watched."

"Has anyone approached you, has anyone tried to make any contact with you?"

"No one, no one what so ever."

"Well, we will just take these few days and relax and see what happens. I think you need some time away from everything. You  
will be fine, trust me."

"You don't believe me!"

"Now Della, I do believe you. It's just, let's wait a day or so and see what develops, all right?"

"All right, Perry."

Mason and Della left the restaurant and headed back to their room to  
pack for the day on the yacht. Promptly at Ten O'clock, AM they boarded Captain Evan Michael's Yacht. Captain Michael's was an old friend of Perry's. His small crew attended to their nautical duties as Mason and Della got settled.

"Della, while I chill the wine, why don't you go below and change into your bathing suit, then we'll get some sun."

"All right, I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

After she went below, topside Mason removed his shirt and let the sunrays beat down on his chest. He sat in the sun and patiently and waited for his secretary to return. He lit a cigarette and leaned against the rail of the boat. His eyes narrowed in thought as he studied the clutter of boats in the marina. Shortly Della returned topside. She paused briefly at the top of the companionway, a little embarrassed, a little nervous. This was the first time Perry had ever seen her in a swimsuit of this sort. She walked toward him.

Perry turned his head as she moved gracefully across the deck toward  
him. His eyes widened. My God! He thought. She's absolutely beautiful. Her cheeks were pink, whether from modesty or windburn he couldn't tell and her thick hair was pulled back in an attractive chignon, that showed off the elegant lines of her face and sparks lighted her beautiful dark eyes. Her swimsuit hugged the lines of her trim figure in all the right places and his eyes lit up with pleasure at the sight of her. As she reached his side, he found his voice.

"You, my dear, are absolutely beautiful, astounding," he said, offering her his hand. "Please sit down."

Della glanced uneasily toward the pilot's cabin. "Chief, do you think this is too much? I can change."

Perry shook his head decisively. "You will not change a thing about you; I love you as you are!"

"But, I'm attracting attention from Captain Michael's crew."

"That's all right. Let'em look all they want," Mason said with a grin. "They wouldn't dare put the moves on my girl. I sure as hell won't let them get away with that noise!"

"But, look at how they are staring at me! I feel like I am leading them on."

"Like I said, they can look as long as they don't touch. I don't blame them though, you are absolutely stunning."

He leaned in and kissed her in full on her lips.

"What was that for?" she asked, surprised.

"To let them know that you are not available, and to let you know, that I really appreciate you." He smiled at her. "In fact, right now I am appreciating every little inch of you."

She smiled back at him an even deeper pink. "Perry!"

Della flipped over to her stomach, stretched, and sighed softly. Perry moved over to her lounge chair and sat down beside her. "Just relax and enjoy the sun, Della!" he said as he gently rubbed suntan oil on her, moving his hands in a circular motion, across her warm soft shoulders and down her bare back with firm, strong strokes. As his long tapering fingers kneaded the tightness out of Della's muscles, Perry wondered what was going through her mind.

"Darling, what are you thinking?" he asked.

Della sighed softly. "Umm, I'm thinking what a wonderful 24 hours this has been. You really have made me happy this weekend."

"I'm so glad," he said, leaning down and gently kissing her neck and shoulders; his hands moved down her back and across her hips, caressing her gently.

Perry's voice deepened seductively. "We needed this break, Della; the same old rut and schedule everyday, day after day, eats a person away. We should do this more often."

"You're telling me!" Suddenly Della shivered under Perry's touch.

"What's wrong, Darling?"

"I have that eerie feeling again, that feeling of being watched or followed!"

"Do I make you that nervous watching you sunbathe?" he teased.

"No silly, it's not you, it's… I just feel as if someone is watching us."

"The only ones out here with us are Captain Michael's crew, who else could be watching?"

Della rolled over and jumped to her feet. "I don't know but I don't like it!"

Perry frowned as he rose and stood next to her. He slipped his arm around her waist. "Della, are you sure that you have not been approached by anyone strange? Think hard."

Della shook her head firmly. "Not a soul."

Perry's eyes softened as he looked at her. Maybe it's not so much that we're being watched…."

Perry felt Della stiffen beside him. She turned to look at him. "What are you trying to say?"

"Are you sure that the idea of being with me for the weekend isn't making you nervous and uncomfortable, Della? I mean we've never been on a pleasure trip of this kind before."

Della relaxed again. "Oh Bosh… since when did you begin to make me nervous?"

"That's just it, Della, this is a special weekend; maybe that's what making you feel this way!"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"All right; whoa, don't get upset; I'm just exploring the possibilities that's all."

"Perry, I just feel like something is about to happen that I will have no control over. It's really beginning to scare me."

He looked into her eyes and saw the uneasiness in them.

This is Della Street. She's not given to flighty, hysterical, feminine behavior, he thought. If she feels this strongly, I'm going to make sure that she's all right. I won't take any chances when it comes to her. In the instant it took him to correlate his thoughts, Perry made his decision. "All right, Della," he said, "when we get back, to the hotel, I'll get Paul Drake on it right away. If anyone can find anything, he can."

Perry put his hands on her shoulders and she turned to face him.  
"Della, when you say you're being watched, then I believe you. We'll get to the bottom of it, I promise!"

He leaned in close and gently kissed her passionately in full on the lips. Della pressed her body against Perry and lost herself in his kiss. After a time, he released her. She took a shaky step backward; Perry looked into her eyes and smiled. "Come here Della," he whispered. Della moved toward him again and tilted her chin up in silent invitation.

Suddenly Perry grimaced as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. Seeing his face crumple in pain, Della cried, "Perry! What's wrong…."  
Perry spun halfway around, surprised by his abrupt movement, Della lurched against the rail. She grabbed for him; her fingers skimming across his arm, but as the yacht rose and fell on the ocean swell, Perry slipped from her grip and tumbled over the rail, at the mercy of an ailing force that he couldn't control. Perry hit the water and went under before either of them realized what had happened. "Perry!" Della screamed. She leaned over the rail, searching for some sign of him in the water. "Perry! Oh my God Perry!" She turned and ran toward the pilot's house. "Captain Evans! Man overboard! Captain Evans!" Captain Mike Evans turned at the sound of Della's scream.  
As he understood her words, Evans rang the bell that alerted his crew to an emergency, throttled the engine down and headed for the deck. As he strode on to the deck, Della grabbed his arm. "Captain! It's Perry…. He's in the water… please… oh, please hurry…!"

"In the water! Where!" he snapped sharply. "Show me."  
Della pulled him along the deck until they reached the approximate place where Perry had gone overboard. "He… was in pain or something… and then he just went over the rail," she said agitatedly.  
Evans whirled and yelled to two of his crewmen. "Get those lifebuoys out here! Can you spot him?" Della shaded her eyes with her hand and scanned the water. "Oh Captain, we've got to find him!" Evans put his arms on her shoulders and gently steered her back to a deck chair. "Easy now, Miss Street, we'll find him. Perry's a strong swimmer and we are not that far off shore. He's probably already half way there."  
"There he is!" called the first mate, pointing off of the main cabin. "Lower the boat! Let's get him on aboard!" "Stay here, Della," Evans ordered. "My crew will get him." Leaving Della, Evans walked rapidly back to the rail to oversee the rescue.  
The first mate leaned over the side and grasped Perry under his arms, hauling him up on the deck. "Got him!" he called. Evans moved to help. "Easy now, take him to the stateroom."

Della crowded close as the men carried Perry to the stateroom. "Perry! Is he all right? Oh, my God, he's bleeding!" she cried.

As they eased the lawyer down on to the bunk in Captain Evans' stateroom, Perry coughed and opened his eyes, "S'all right," he slurred. "Just a flesh… wound…"

Captain Evans glared. "What the hell!" he said. "You've been shot? How?"

Mason struggled to sit up. "Don't know… Della had a premonition…"  
He looked around. "Della! Is she all right?"

Della knelt beside him at the side of the bunk. Evans moved toward the cabin door. "I'm heading back to shore, Perry. I'm not keen on staying in this guy's gun site. I'll notify the sheriff that we are coming in."

"TRY TO LIVE YOUR LIFE  
THE WAY YOU WISH OTHER  
PEOPLE WOULD LIVE THEIRS!"

Raymond Burr

In Loving Memory of my best friend Angel!


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Shari Mooney (Pmasonfanyahoo. com)  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are used strictly for entertainment only. With the exception of Frank Smith, Stanley Cody, Matthew (Hart) Cason, Marlesa Carlton, (The Captain) Evan Michaels and the bus boy from the hotel, all other characters belong to Erle Stanley Gardner and his estate. No copy write infringements are intended at any time during the writing, producing or reading of this story.

Summary: An old rivalry causes Perry and his friends trouble almost beyond repair. Involves the people dearest to Perry.

Title: Even I Have Secrets IV  
Rating: PG 13

The yacht raced into speed heading for shore, Della Street addressed Perry's gunshot wound as she hovered over him like child that was helpless.

" Della, why don't you go ahead and get dressed. I am fine. I promise,'' Perry said.

She stood there and stared at him in fear of losing him. "I won't leave you! I almost lost you out there a few minutes ago!''

He gave her a caring smile as tears began in her eyes and she began to choke up. He gently took her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Go ahead darling, I'll be fine for five minutes while you throw something on." Perry said. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
He gave her a nod in agreement. " Besides, I don't want anyone making any eyes at my girl!" he smiled.

In what seemed to be no time at all, Della Street was back by Perry's side nursing him until they could reach the shore where he could receive medical treatment. She began to apply pressure to his gunshot wound.

"We have to stop the bleeding," she said. She no more than got the words out of her mouth when they felt the yacht's motors die down.

"We must be ashore now," Perry Mason said.

Captain Michaels appeared in the doorway of the cabin. "How are you feeling Perry?" Captain Michaels asked.

"I think my pride is hurt more than I am," he said with a wry grin.

"The Police and an ambulance are waiting for the yacht to dock. As soon as we do, my first mate and a crewman will help you topside."

Within minutes, Perry Mason was being greeted by the Police and the ambulance team. As Captain Michaels was being questioned, Mason was being treated. Della Street was near his side never to leave his sight. The police soon joined Perry and Della to inquire as to what had happened.

"Mr. Mason, I am detective James Dereck. Can you tell me exactly what happened out there?"

"Miss Street and I were standing on the yacht's deck talking when she had this eerie feeling come over her. I asked her if she were alright and she told me that she felt as if we were being watched."

"Miss Street, what made you come to this conclusion?" asked the detective.

" I have had this feeling of being watched and followed for a couple of weeks now. When we were on the deck, I just had that feeling again." she said.

The detective asked " Has anyone approached you?"

Della Street replied " No one has tried to approach me."

The emergency team treated Perry as best as they could then they loaded him into the ambulance and raced him to Highland Regional Medical Center. Della followed close behind in Perry's car. The Ambulance pulled into its entrance and rolled Perry into Emergency.  
Della was inside within a minute or two, but they had already taken Perry back to be treated. She went straight to the Emergencies front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm Della Street, a Mr. Perry Mason was just brought in for a gunshot wound."

"Yes Miss Street, he is being treated as we speak."

"Is it possible that I could go back and be with him?"

"Are you family?"

"I am his personal, confidential secretary."

"Just a moment, let me check."

She hung the phone on the receiver. "If you will follow me Miss Street,  
I will take you to his room."

"Thank you very much Nurse." Della said.

Walking through the door, she heard the Doctor talking with Perry but did not interrupt. Perry looked up to see her and smiled. "Here's the lady that took care of me on the yacht." he smiled.

"How are you feeling Perry?" Della asked.

"I'm going to be just fine Della!"

"Is this true Doctor?"

"Absolutely, but he'll have to stay over night so that we can monitor him incase an infection sets up or some complications arise. The bullet went clean through so he will not have to have any surgery," the Doctor said.  
Della took Perry's hand while tears began to form in her eyes.  
He caressed her hand gently, looked into her eyes and winked at her.

"I am alright darling!" he said.

"I will not leave you tonight! I am staying just in case you need something." she said.

"Now Della, there is no use for you to stay with all the Doctors and Nurses that are here." Perry said.

"I don't care, I am still staying!" She began to choke-up… "I almost lost you out there today, it really scared me, I thought you were gone."

"Alright darling, you can stay if it means that much to you, but you'll have to go back to the Hotel and get a change of clothes for the both of us, and you should eat something before you come back. I'll be fine until then. Now go young lady!"

She smiled down at him then leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled. "Go ahead darling."

"Miss Street, by the time you get back, we will have him situated in a private room," said the Doctor.

She nodded in acknowledgement and left.

Back at the Hotel, Della showered and dressed. She packed Perry some clean clothes and opened the door to leave when the phone rang. Thinking it may be Perry she stepped back into the room and answered it. A strange voice came over the receiver.

"Hello beautiful lady."

"Who is this?"

"A person that admires you. You are a very beautiful lady and I hope to meet you soon, without Perry Mason. We must meet alone."

That eerie feeling come over her again. This time she was more scared than before. Quickly she threw the receiver back onto the phone, grabbed her things and wasted no time leaving the Hotel to return to the Hospital where Perry was. She decided for the time being, she would not mention the call to Perry and have him worry. He had enough to worry about at the moment. She stopped at the front desk of the Hospital and asked what room Perry was in and headed straight there.  
As she walked through the door, she could see that he was sleeping so she was sure to be as quiet as possible not to disturb him. She gently pulled the cover up over him a little farther to keep him warm and then sat down beside him. She sat there for the longest time just watching him sleep, while thinking how handsome of a man he was, how they had spent all those years together, and how she felt when she first laid her eyes upon him. She smiled at the thought of the memory. The day she met him, she had made a vow that day, to someday have the Distinguished Perry Mason, for her own. She just looked at his slow breathing with tender eyes and a loving calmness about her.

One of the many memories she reminisced about was two years earlier he had rented a cabin in Aspen for Christmas. He insisted on spending that Christmas with her there, knowing it would be a very special Christmas. She remembered the fire crackling and the sound of silence while they sat in front of the fireplace snuggled together. She remembered the snowball fight they had outside with each other and all the laughter that they had shared together that Christmas. She smiled at the thought of the very special present he had presented to her on Christmas day. He had sneaked out of bed early, leaving her to sleep while he prepared the coffee and placed her gift under the Tree. She remembered that the smell of the coffee's aroma had woken her. She entered the room where he was waiting for her with a cup of coffee, she could hear the soft Christmas music playing, her favorite song…. By Linda Eder, "The Bells Of St. Paul." She thought about his  
gentle manner as he greeted her good-morning. He slowly pulled her chin to him and gently kissed her, then handed her a cup of coffee and wished her a Merry Christmas. She looked around the cabin at all of the decorations they had put up the night before. She had never felt so comfortable before, the happiness shined in her face.

After breakfast, she remembered Perry taking her by the hand and leading her into the room where the tree was and the fire was going. She remembered his exact words.

"Look what I found under the Christmas tree, Santa must have left it there last night. It has your name on it." he said.

She remembered opening the present as he smiled at her. She marveled at what was inside the box as she opened it up. She thought of her breath being taken away as she gasped at what she saw. She tried to talk but choked up instead. After a minute or two she was able to speak.

"Perry, you shouldn't have!"

"I didn't, it was Santa young lady." with an innocent look.

The look that she gave him showed that she cared for him and loved in that special way.

"Perry, this was so expensive! Why? Why did you spend so much money on this? A Diamond necklace and a pair of earrings to match."

"You missed one my darling, look in the bottom of the box."

She pulled open the bottom of the box and gasped even more!"

"Perry! I couldn't accept this."

"Yes you can."

He smiled at her, took a diamond ring out of the box and slipped it onto her ring finger. Then he leaned in slowly and gently pressed his warm lips to hers and thought to himself, oh my God! She tastes so good, her lips are absolutely vivacious. Kissing her very passionately, it was like it was her first time she had kissed someone. He slowly removed his lips from her and he looked dead into her eyes.

(In Loving Memory of my Best Friend Angel!)

"Try to live your life the way you wish  
other people would live theirs!" Raymond Burr

Shari

(More to come, I promise)


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Shari Mooney (Pmasonfanyahoo. com)  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are used strictly for entertainment only. With the exception of Frank Smith, Stanley Cody, Matthew (Hart) Cason, Marlesa Carlton, (The Captain) Evan Michaels and the bus boy from the hotel, all other characters belong to Erle Stanley Gardner and his estate. No copy write infringements are intended at any time during the writing, producing or reading of this story.

Summary: An old rivalry causes Perry and his friend's trouble almost beyond repair. Involves the people dearest to Perry.

Title: Even I Have Secrets V  
Rating: PG 13

As we left off in chapter IV, Della was sitting by Perry's hospital bed watching him sleep. She drifted off to the memories of the Christmas that he had rented a cabin in Aspen. It left off with Perry giving her a ring.

"Marry me Della."

"Perry, we have been over this before. You know that I can not stay home and play housewife while you share your excitement and adventures with some other secretary. I don't want to adventure in your bank roll I want to be in your life as adventure comes along."

"Della, you would not have to be a house wife, you can still work as my secretary and have the adventures we run across."

She looked into his deep blue eyes not knowing what to say at that moment. She thought for a second.

"Perry, I would love nothing more than to be your wife, but right now is not the time and you know it. You keep this ring and ask me again sometime in the future, and then we'll talk about it."

She remembered the present that she had bought for him and how she had to hide it because of the fact he was like a child at Christmas. He was in to everything. She remembered how she surprised him with a little box that was neatly wrapped in gold Christmas paper. She pictured the look on his face as he was surprised. He slowly opened the present and took out its contents. The look that came over his face was priceless. He pulled out a rolodex watch and a pair of gold cufflinks. He looked at Della like a small child at Christmas.

"Della, you shouldn't have. These had to be very expensive."

"You are worth every penny of it."

He looked at her with curious eyes.

"How did you know?"

"There is not much I do not know Mr. Perry Mason. I have picked up a few tricks from Paul Drake."

For a split moment he had that sparkle in his eyes as when he was fascinated with her.

He smiled and whispered to her, "Come here Della."

He took her gently into his arms and wrapped his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer

And pressed his lips to hers tasting her and enjoying every savoring bit of it. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck and moved into him a little closer. He could feel her relax in his arms and then he knew that she was happy. He could only imagine what it would be like to make love to this beautiful creature that he had fallen head over hills with. She pulled away slowly and smiled up at him.

He thought "My God, she is an extraordinary woman and to top that, she tastes absolutely divine when I kiss her."

As Della came out of her trance about the memory, she heard Perry rustling in his hospital bed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room, then found Della sitting in the chair beside him.

"Hello sleepy head. Did you rest well?"

"I had a dream." He smiled.

"I am kind of hesitant to ask what the dream was about." She smiled at him with sparkling eyes looking into his. Her curiosity was getting the best of her, but she didn't let him know.

"It was about you." He said.

"Me? And just what was this dream that you had about me?" a curious smile covered her lips.

"Being a gentleman, I do not think it would be proper to say such things."

"Well Mr. Mason, be careful what you dream, it may just come true." She looked deep into his sparkling

Eyes and smiled.

"Do not tease the man who has fallen head over hills in love with you, and besides, I do hope the dream does come true." He smiled at her and took her hand and kissed it.

"Perry!" she teased.

He became serious and lowered his eyes in contemplation.

"Della, I am truly sorry for our weekend and how it was spoiled by me getting hurt."

"Perry, it's not your fault."

"We could try again tomorrow."

"Absolutely not, we are going home tomorrow and you are going to take it easy. I intend on making you do just that."

"Oh, don't make such a big fuss over me. I am a big boy."

"Yes, but if I know you, you'll go right to work on some kind of case and I will not have it, sometime you do need to be looked after. I have done it so long, it just comes natural."

"What would I do without you?" he smiled.

"It would be chaos."

He hesitated a moment. "So, does this weekend change anything between us?"

"Change what between us?"

"How we feel about each other. You obviously know by now that you are my one and only love. I would

Do anything for you, even give my life up for you."

She looked into his eyes a long moment. "Perry, you know how I feel about you, but we have to concentrate on getting you well. That is the most important thing at the moment."

"So you are trying to evade the issue?"

"No, but you need rest. I think we both could use some sleep." She smiled down at him, and leaned over him and gave him a sweet goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight darling."

"Goodnight Perry."

Della Street drove through the streets of Los Angeles heading to Perry's apartment; the ride had been a silent one for the two of them. Perry was thinking about how he could get Della to marry him. He broke the silence.

"Della, you can drop me off at my apartment and you can drive the car home with you."

"Absolutely not, I'm taking you home and you are going to get comfortable and you are going take it easy."

"But Della, you really don't have to make sure that I am resting."

"I will not take no as an answer. It is final."

"Miss Street, you are at my rescue again." He smiled at her.

Della parked the car in Mason's parking spot that had his name on it. They retrieved the luggage and made their way to the elevator, entered it and hit the button for the second floor. They stepped out of the elevator and approached Mason's apartment. He fumbled for the keys and unlocked the door. He opened it and held the door for Della.

"Perry, you get comfortable and I will unpack your things in your bedroom."

"Let me help you."

"Alright, but after that it is nothing but rest for you. I will fix you a hot cup of coffee afterwards, and I'll prepare dinner.

Perry waited in the living room on the couch drinking coffee while Della cooked dinner for them. He was easily bored so he quietly snuck through the kitchen swinging doors. He stood there for the longest time

Watching the woman that he loved, cook their dinner. His eyes moved up and down every inch of her taking in her beauty. His eyes quickly moved down to her shapely legs and up the back of her. He thought to himself, my God, she is absolutely beautiful even when she cooks. A smile came across his mouth. He thought that it couldn't get any better than this then again he wondered what it would be like to make passionate love to this beautiful creature. She felt his eyes on her and spoke up without turning to see him.

"Perry, you are supposed to be resting."

He walked over to her a touched her shoulder. She turned around to face him. They both looked into each other's eyes. The silence was uncomplicated. He took her chin into his hand and pulled her to him then leaned down and took her lips into his. While they kissed she was thinking how sexy he was. He was also thinking of how delicious she tasted and he never wanted to let her go. He broke the silence.

"God, you are absolutely stunning, even while you are cooking." He thought how neat her clothes were and how they fit the curves of her body just perfectly. He rubbed his hand across her cheek and smiled at her.

She did not have to say anything for she knew that he cared for her deeply.

"Della, I don't know how I survived all of those years without you. You are my every thing I couldn't do anything without you. I love you Della Street."

She began to blush a little as her eyes met his. "Perry that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. Thank you." This time she leaned in to him and kissed him. He smiled and then thought to himself, I can't give up on asking her to marry me… I love her so much.

After dinner they both retreated to the living room where Della poured them a stiff drink of Scotch.

"This should relax you a bit and help you rest."

He took the glass and sipped the Scotch. He patted the seat next to him wanting Della to join him.

She sat beside him and he slipped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled up

To his uninjured shoulder. For awhile they sat there just enjoying each others company.

"A girl could get use to this you know."

"I can get use to it too."

The two of them sat there and fell asleep with each other. A while later she woke and then she gently woke Perry.

"Perry, wake up darling, it's time for you to go and sleep in your bed. It will be more comfortable to your shoulder."

He woke and stood up to head for his bedroom. Della took his hand and walked him to the bed and tucked him in.

"Della, don't go. Stay with me tonight." with pleading eyes.

"Perry, I am not planning on leaving tonight. I will sleep on the couch and make sure you are alright during the night."

"Sweetheart, the sofa is no place for a lady. You sleep here in the bed and I'll take the couch."

"You will do no such thing. Well, I really do not see any reason we both can't sleep in the bed."

A smile crossed over his face and excitement shot through him. "If that is what you would like to do then it is perfectly alright with me. Besides, I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before." she smiled. "I'll go and change then join you."

Within a few minutes Della was back in Perry's room standing by the bed. She wore a long negligee that hugged all her curves. Mason looked at her and thought, my God, is she trying to kill me?

"Della my darling, you are an extraordinary beautiful woman, especially when you wear that negligee. Are you trying to kill me?" he smiled.

"I take it that you like what you see?"

"Like it! That is the understatement of the year. I love every inch of you."

He once again looked the negligee over and noticed how each part of it hugged her body. He then noticed how it hugged her breast leaving just the right amount of cleavage for his imagination. This excited him even more. He thought to himself, if I were not hurt, if it were not for this damned shoulder, she would be mine tonight and I would make long passionate love to her.

She gracefully moved into the bed by his side and covered up just enough that it left petruding parts of her body to be seen. She knew that she was driving Perry insane and she loved every minute of it.

He turned to his side to look at her, searching her up and down. He thought if only…

"Now Mr. Mason, you need to get rest. Lie your head down and close your eyes. I am right next to you if you need anything during the night. Just wake me."

"Della, do you really think that I can fall asleep with you in the same bed with me with such a sexy negligee. And your perfume, it is driving me crazy."

He moved to her and began to kiss her neck as he took in the scent of her perfume. He thought to himself

My God she is driving me crazy.

"Perry, as much as I want to, you know that we both need rest."

"Rest huh?"

She decisively shook her head yes.

"This damned shoulder."

"Waiting will make this more special when we are ready to take that next step." she smiled.

A pout came over his face.

"Della you know how I feel about you. I want to be able to show you how much that I do love you."

She leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"There will be a time for that after you are well, now go to sleep my darling."

She lay her head on his chest and could feel his heart beating. His breathing began to ease and later they both were a sleep.

The next morning Perry felt the pillow next to him to find that Della had already woken up. He could smell a slight scent of her perfume that lingered on it and he held it close to him taking in the ambiance

of it and it made him smile. He thought to himself, last night could have been the night to seal our relationship if it had not been for my shoulder. Moments later, Della came walking out from the shower with his robe on and a towel wrapped around her head. He immediately thought, even though she just came out of the shower, she is still beautiful. Her natural look turned him on more than ever. She felt him staring at her profusely. She debated on whether she should tease him by leading him on more or whether she should just say good morning. She thought…. A little teasing wouldn't hurt. She turned to him, un-wrapped the towel from her head and slowly began to shape her hair. She opened up the robe just enough for him to catch a glance at her shapely breasts. He thought, my God, she is driving me insane.

"Della, we really don't have to go to the office today do we? I mean, we could stay here and.."

"Why Mr. Mason. My boss wouldn't like for me to not come in and keep his office running, let alone he would be surprised that I didn't go in. He would begin to wonder the reason I didn't show and probably get some ideas of his own on what may have happened the night before. He would surely be jealous of another man stepping in and trying to take his secretary away from him. He's just that type of man."

"Touche Miss Street."

"How is your shoulder this morning?"

"Hurting but I will be fine."

"The Doctor said that if you had any pain to give you one of these pills."

She stepped out of the room to get some water for his pill.

"Now, you take this, it will help you."

"Why don't you go and get a shower while I dress and start breakfast?"

Promptly at 8:30 Della and Perry walked through the wooden door of his office with his name inscribed on it. Gertie was sitting at the switchboard when she heard them come in. She turned her head to see who it was and saw that Mr. Mason had his arm in a sling. Her eyes got as big as saucers, but the only thing she could say was good-morning. Gertie thought to herself, it must have been some weekend, then she looked over at Miss Street for an answer, but Della didn't speak, she just smiled. Della entered her office and began separating the morning mail.

"Try to live your life the way

You wish other people would

Live theirs."

(In memory of my Best Friend Angel).


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Shari Mooney (Pmasonfanyahoo. com)  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are used strictly for entertainment only. With the exception of Frank Smith, Stanley Cody, Matthew (Hart) Cason, Marlesa Carlton, (The Captain) Evan Michaels and the bus boy from the hotel, all other characters belong to Erle Stanley Gardner and his estate. No copy write infringements are intended at any time during the writing, producing or reading of this story.

Summary: An old rivalry causes Perry and his friend's trouble almost beyond repair. Involves the people dearest to Perry.

Title: Even I Have Secrets VI  
Rating: PG 13

As we left off in Chapter 5, Della was in her office going through the morning mail.

After Della had sorted the morning mail, she entered Perry's office to set the mail in several piles on his desk.

"Della, get Paul Drake on the phone and ask him to stop by."

Della picked up the phone and called the operator in Paul's office. "Hi Pauline, is Paul in?"

"Yes he is Della, I'll put you right through to him."

Paul Drake answered his phone on his desk. "Paul Drake."

"Hello Paul. Perry would like for you to stop by the office, he needs to talk to you."

"I'll be right there just give me a couple of minutes."

Minutes later they heard Drake's code knock at Mason's private entrance and Della moved across to open the door for him. He smiled as he walked in.

"Hi beautiful, how's tricks?"

Paul parked himself in the overstuffed chair in front of Mason's desk and threw his long legs over the side.

"It looks as though your tricks out tricked you Perry! Want to tell me about it? Did some delectable long legged blond finally show you up?

Mason looked at Paul and just chuckled a bit.

"No Paul not this time."

"What could I do for you Perry?"

"I have a very important job for you to do."

"Ok, shoot." Taking his notebook out.

Perry and Della looked at each other for a long moment and he smiled at her.

He took her hand into his and gave her a wink. "It'll be alright, I promise."

Drake took notice of their reaction to each other but said nothing. Being a Private Investigator, over the years had taught him to pick up on small details.

Paul, Della and I drove up the coast this weekend, just to get away from it all and relax. We stayed at a hotel called the Hotel Cardino Rey. On Friday night, Della felt as if we were being followed and being watched. She has just recently revealed to me that it has been going on for just a little while now. We were on a Yacht Saturday making a day of it when that eerie feeling came over her again. Needless to say that she was once again right. That's what happened to my shoulder. We were shot at and I was hit and knocked overboard. I spent the night in Highland Regional Hospital.

"Anyone try to approach you Della?"

"No not even once."

"Has anyone tried to contact you in any way?"

She looked away because she did not want Perry to know about the phone call she received at the hotel while he was in the hospital. Mason noticed and gave her curious eyes. He stood up, walked over to her

And took her hand into his.

"What is it Della?

She tried to avoid his eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Someone did try to contact you didn't they?"

Tears swelled in her eyes. "Yes."

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me?"

"You had enough to worry about without me adding to it."

He moved in to her and hugged her.

"Della, you are all that matters to me. Remember, we agreed a long time ago to never keep secrets from each other."

"I wasn't trying to hide it I was waiting for the right time to let you know about the phone call."

Drake sat there with his head going back in forth to each one of them.

"Wait a minute you two…… am I missing something here? The two of you drive up the coast together for a weekend, then, you call Della Darling and take her by the hand and then hug her. Then you say that she is all that matters to you. Are you two an official couple now?"

Mason gave Drake a curious grin. "Mr. Paul Drake, that my friend is none of your damned business."

"Well all signs point to yes. It's about time you two gave in and became an official couple. And when do you find time to drive up the coast and make a day of it on a yacht? A Private Investigator's job is just too busy to be able to have fun like that."

Perry shook his head and smirked at Drake who in return grinned.

"Alright, plead the 5th! It's fine with me. Now give me details about this accident and Della being followed."

"I have felt like I have been being watched for several weeks now, but there has been no contact except that one phone call at the hotel."

"What did the party on the other line say?"

"First of all, it was a man. He then said that I was beautiful and that he liked looking at me. I asked who it was and he said that he would be with me soon, without Perry Mason."

"Was there any strange sound in the background of the call or was there any special sound of his voice?"

"None that I could tell, although he sounded as if he were a powerful man and is used to getting what he wants."

"Perry, has anyone tried to contact you in any way?"

"No. but if this man is smart, he won't try anything with Della or myself."

"Alright Perry, I'll get my best men on it right away!"

"You said that the hotel was called the Hotel Cardino Rey?"

"Yes."

"What about the yacht? Should I check the background of the Captain and the crew?"

"The Captain is Evan Michaels and has been a very good friend of mine for years. He is as fine of a gentleman as they come, however, I do want his crew checked out as well as the hotel staff and the occupants of the rooms there that weekend."

"I will get right on it. As soon as I know something I will let you know."

"Paul, I want a shadow on Della too, just for safety."

"I'll have one in about an hour."

"Thanks Paul."

"Anytime Perry. Bye beautiful!" he smiled at her and left through the private entrance of Mason's office.

Mason turned to Della and smiled at her. He once again took her hand, but this time he brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

"It will be alright darling. We'll get to the bottom of this."

"I know Perry, it's just, now that I am being shadowed, Paul will soon figure out that we are seeing each other, what if it gets out to the press?"

"Paul has been our trusted friend for years he would never sell us out. I can assure you that."

Perry leaned in and kissed Della deeply.

"I think I'd better begin the work that is my office before we begin something that we can't finish." Smiling.

"Party Pooper!"

She gently ran her palm across his left cheek and smiled down at him.

"I'll be in my office working if you need something."

"Sure sweetheart."

Della gracefully made her way to the office door leading into her office. When she entered her office and closed the door behind her, Gertie Lade was very excited at what was on Della's desk. Della looked down and saw six red roses and 6 white roses arranged in a beautiful glass vase.

"Gertie where did these come from?"

"The delivery man just left them…. I signed for them the card has your name on it."

Della leaned in and took a sniff of the gorgeous roses and smiled as she opened the card. She read it silently to herself. It read……

There are no words that can express what you mean to me,

I enjoy your company and I appreciate every bit of you.

With Much Continued Love,

Perry

Della smiled as a tear crept up in her eye. Gertie was watching with amazing curious eyes. The suspense was about to kill her. Gertie is somewhat of a romantic at heart and loves a great love story.

"Well, come on Della, spill it! Who sent the roses and how did the Chief hurt his arm?"

As Della wiped the tear from her eye, she smiled over at Gertie.

"They are absolutely beautiful aren't they? To make a long story short, the Chief and I were out and about yachting on Saturday when there was a slight accident…"

"You did that to the Chief? Did he deserve it? You know how some men are!"

Della smiled at Gertie's comment. "No Gertie, the Chief was a Gentleman the whole weekend. He fell overboard and hurt his arm."

"Wow, I was beginning to think something happened that made you do that to him. Who are the beautiful roses from?"

"They are from the Chief. Just his way of apologizing for ruining our weekend."

"What's the card say?"

"Now Gertie, I have to keep some secrets for myself!" smiling.

"Well, you can't blame me for trying. Listen Del, I know this is none of my business, and maybe I'm very well sticking my nose where it doesn't belong, I think that the Chief has fallen in love with you."

"Gertie! What would make you say such a thing?"

"Well for one thing, it's the way he looks at you and how he smiles at you. You can tell that his face lights up when you are near him…. And to be honest, you have the same look as he does when he is around you!

It is apparent that the two of you are in love."

"Are you trying to play match maker with the Chief and I?"

"I don't have to the two of you did it to yourselves. You two are perfect for each other." smiling.

"The Chief and I are strictly business you know that."

"How can we get the two of you married if you will not admit your feelings?"

"A husband is the last thing I need."

In just that moment the buzzer sounded on Della's desk.

"Yes Perry."

"Della, I am ready to go over the morning mail when you are ready."

"I'll be right in."

She opened the door to Mason's office, gracefully swayed her way over to him, bent down and gently kissed him for the longest kiss. When they released each other they looked into each other's eyes and then smiled.

"I guess the roses arrived."

"Yes and they are gorgeous. Thank you!" She leaned in and kissed him once again.

As she took her seat beside him she began to tell him what Gertie's theory was about the two of them.

As Mason listened to what Della had to say, he just chuckled a bit.

"Why can't we make this official Della? Marry me?"

"Try to live your life as you

wish others would live theirs.

Raymond Burr

(In memory of my best friend Angel and our best friend, Kirby)

(Also in Memory of a great lady, Denise)


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: EVEN I HAVE SECRETS

AUTHOR: Shari Mooney

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: The Characters in this Story are used strictly for the  
purpose of entertainment only. With the exception of Frank Smith, Stanley Cody, Matthew (Hart) Mason, Marlesa Carlton, (The Captain) Evan Michaels, and the Bus Boy at the Hotel, all other Characters belong to the Estate of Erle Stanley Gardner and His Wife Agnes Jean Bethel Gardner. No profit or Copy write Infringements  
are intended at any time during the writing or reading of this story.

SUMMARY: An old Rivalry causes Perry and his Friends trouble almost  
Beyond Repair. Involves Perry's dearest people.

Chapter VII

As we left off last, Perry proposed to Della.

"Perry, we can't get married. I don't want to be a stay at home wife I want to share your adventures."

"Della, you wouldn't have to stay home, you could still be my secretary."

"Now you know it wouldn't be very long until we would get tired of each other and besides, I am fine as we are right now."

He stood up and walked over to her. He caressed her right cheek with his hand.

"You know how I feel about you."

"Tell me again." She smiled.

"I am in love with you I always have been and will always be."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers very passionately. Gertie didn't bother knocking on the office door and opened the door to bring some papers in until she saw what was happening. She gave a grin and quietly eased out of the door gently closing it behind her.

At 1:00 Perry Mason was tired of looking over the case he was working on. He looked off into the distance thinking about a nice hot lunch. He buzzed Della's office.

"Yes chief?"

"Della, could you come into my office for a moment?"

"I'll be right there."

She grabbed a note pad and a pencil and entered his office.

"Della, I'm getting a little hungry. How about we go have some lunch?"

"That would be wonderful. I am famished!"

He removed himself from behind his desk and took her by the elbow. They went into her office to retrieve her purse, then, headed out of the office door.

"Where are we going to have lunch at Perry?"

"I thought we would go to Novelli's."

"That Sounds wonderful!"

"I know the lady that owns the restaurant. She prepares deliciously tasteful food. I do hope Mama is there, I haven't been in there in a while. She is the lady that owns and runs the restaurant, you will love her and she definitely will love you. I've told her about you being my secretary and how much you mean to my practice. She has been wanting to meet the lady that looks after me."

She smiled over at him as he pulled out into traffic.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. It's on the outskirts of town."

Within no time, Perry Mason opened the car door for Della to step out of the car. They walked through the door of the restaurant and were greeted by the front door greeter Angelo.

"Mr. Mason, it is nice to see you again. And who is this gorgeous creature that has accompanied you to- day?

"May I present my secretary, Miss Della Street."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Street." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, likewise." She began to blush.

"I take it Mr. Mason that you want a quiet place away from our guests, maybe a little privacy for you and the lady?

Mason smiled, "Yes that would be just fine."

Angelo led them to a secluded corner away from the other guests. There were candles burning on the table along with a fresh mixture of flowers. Within a few minutes his usual waitress Aimee came to the table.

"Well hello Mr. Mason, it's nice to see you again."

"Hello Aimee, may I present my secretary Miss Della Street."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Street. What could I get the two of you today?"

He looked over at Della with quizzical eyes. She shook her head yes.

"Ok Aimee, we'll have two steaks with baked potatoes, onions over the steaks a salad, and lots of your fantastic bread, and a bottle of your best wine."

"I'll get your order in right away." She turned and walked away.

"So Ms. Street, since I am incapacitated, will you be staying at my place again tonight?" he smiled.

She lowered her eyes. "If you would like me to, I will."

"I would love for you to, besides I am not so sure that I can do much with my shoulder as it is."

Her cheeks turned pink and she lowered her eyes, and looked back up to him. "Perry, you know I would do anything for you."

He began to tease her. "Even go so far as to marry me?"

"Are you on that again?"

"Della, all I want is to make you happy. I love you very much." He placed his hand over hers on the table.

"Perry…"

"Darling, not only do I love you, but I am in love with you."

He looked over and saw Mama Novelli headed to their table. He stood up to meet her.

"Well hello Mama, it's wonderful to see you again." He hugged her.

"Mama may I introduce my secretary Miss Della Street. Della, this is Mama Novelli."

"My, she is such a beautiful lady. So this is the young lady that you speak of quite often?"

Perry sat back down and slid over so that Mama could have a seat with them.

"Yes Mama, this is the lady that takes very good care of me. I would be lost without her." He smiled over at Della and winked at her.

"Ah, you two make a lovely couple together."

"What makes you say that Mrs. Novelli?"

"I can see the looks in your eyes, the way that you look at each other. There is something there." She smiled.

Della smiled at Mama and Perry her cheeks blushing.

Perry smiled at both of the ladies. "Mama, I have been trying to sell Della on the idea of marriage for quite a while now. It isn't because I haven't been trying." He reached across the table and took Della's hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it." Her cheeks blushed even more.

"Such a wonderful couple…. Just you be patient, you will be married before you know it. I can see in her eyes that she adores you Perry, and you adore her."

"Mama, you are a true match maker." He leaned over and gave Mama a kiss on her left cheek.

"Well, I have duties in the kitchen I will leave you two love birds alone to spend valuable time with each other. It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Street."

"It was my pleasure Mrs. Novelli."

Perry smiled over at Della as Mama left the table. He took her hand in his once again and began to caress it. She could see the love in his eyes as he looked into hers.

"Well Miss Street, maybe we should take mama's advice." He smiled at her.

"Perry, you are very dear to me but…"

He looked away from her in the distance and took his hand away from hers. She noticed that something was wrong.

"What is it Perry?" she looked at him with a curious look.

"That's strange I just caught a glimpse of a man that I once knew."

"So, that's not strange."

He lowered his eyes and then looked back up to her.

"In this case it is strange. This man has supposed to be dead for going on 10 years now."

"An old friend? Are you sure it isn't him?"

"He is definitely not an old friend. I was there with him when he was killed and I made sure that they lowered him six feet under the ground."

"You made sure he was buried?" with quizzical eyes.

"Yes. He had killed four people on a killing rampage. You know that I am not one for hurting innocent people, but when he was shot down, I was relieved."

"I have never seen you so tense, may I ask why you were glad when he was killed."

He looked into her eyes with mystery in them.

"He held someone very close to me at gun point threatening to kill them, someone that was really close to me."

Della was listening to his actual words catching on to little details.

"What happened to the hostage?"

"Fortunately with my help, the police and I were able to save the hostages. I attracted his attention to get him away from the hostages and the police shot him."

She, herself now began to play detective.

"I thought there was only one hostage." She raised her eyebrow.

"You have been hanging around Paul Drake too long. You would make one heck of a Private Investigator."

She chuckled a little and that made Perry Mason love her even more.

"Alright, you got me there….. there were two hostages."

"Alright, you risked your life for two people you care for. You must have really cared for them to risk your life for them."

"I do, and I would risk my life for you."

Just a moment later, their food was brought to the table.

"Thank you Aimee."

"If there is anything else I can get for you, please let me know."

"We will and thank you again."

"Now were we?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to stir up such emotion in you I don't like to see you this tense. I think that it was very courageous that you risked your life to help them."

"Emotions I can deal with, but endangering innocent people I can't.

She lowered her eyes for a moment and then brought them up to his. She was playing around with her food.

"Is there something on your mind?" he asked.

"Well, I am curious as to who these two people were, that is if you want me to know."

"Just someone who was in my past."

"The past? You my dear just said, may quote you" someone very close to me," that my dear is the present tense. Not the past."

"You have been associated with Paul Drake too long he is beginning to rub off on you."

"You are an attorney who is evading the issue."

"Who me?"

"Alright plead the 5th amendment. I've known you long enough to know when you do not want to discuss something." Smiling at him.

"It's not the fact of discussing it, it's just some things are better left as they are. What I'm trying to say is, there are some things in my past that I've tried to keep confidential, not just for me, but for innocent people, to protect others.

This time she reached across the table taking his hand into hers and began caressing it.

"Perry, if you feel that strongly about it, we don't have to talk about it."

"Darling, I would like nothing more than to tell you, but if I did…. Oh damned it…  
I will not fall prey to breaking anyone's heart or giving them a reason to be a part of repugnant  
unnecessary propaganda. I will not hurt you for any reason Darling. I don't want to hurt you or disappoint you by revealing certain things in my past."

"What if by some chance that someone along the line lets something slip to me?"

"Not a chance. The only ones that know are my family, Stephan Riker and the two hostages."

"Perry you do not have to explain things." She smiled up at him. "I didn't mean to pry."

"Oh geez! You really have a way of bringing me to my knees…. I guess you do have the right to know since I plan to marry you one day." He smiled.

"The truth?"

"Yes the truth Perry."

"I don't know why I have held it from especially you for all of this time. Can you forgive me darling?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

"These people are still very much a part of my life today and I have a moral obligation to them."

"Well, when I was about to go to college, I took my last summer vacation on Stephan Rikers grandfathers farm. It was a summer that I will never forget."

Della looked straight into his eyes. "She must have made some impact upon your life for you to be obligated like that, it must have been some impression." Her eyes looked away.

He looked at her with quizzical eyes. "How do you know this?"

"I am a woman and a woman can sense these types of things."

"There's more to it than I may not be able to tell."

"Do you still love her?"

He hesitated, "Yes, no, yes, But not like I love you darling."

"I am in a position now and I need to tell you everything."

"I should have told you a lot sooner. When I was 20 and we were staying at the Riker farm in Georgia, I met this young lady by the name of Marlesa Carlton. She was such a beauty. We actually fell for each other and dated for quite awhile. She and I had talked about marriage, then things happened, I am still not sure which one of us was backing out. We were drifting apart and we eventually called it off. She knew that I loved her and cared for her, but something just wasn't right. She went her way and I went mine."

"Did you ever see her again?"

"Oh yes, we are still on speaking terms, good friends, but we just couldn't make a relationship work."

Della had a look of confusion on her face.

"What is wrong darling?"

"Guess I am a little jealous." She smiled.

"There's more to this….. after we called it off, I found out something."

"What was it?"

"This is very hard for me to tell you after we have been working together all of these years, and now that we are dating. I am sorry, I should have told you from the beginning when we met."

She took his hand. "What is it Perry?"

"I found out that Marlesa was pregnant after we called it quits. I have a ten year old son named Hart."

Shock came across her face.

"Matthew Hart Mason."

"A son named Hart Mason?"

"Yes….. he is a wonderful boy. He looks more like his mother, but he also has some of my features."

"Perry, why did you keep this secret for so long?"

"An attorney of my stature does not advertise his personal business or affairs, especially my past."

"Do you ever see Hart?"

"Not as often as I would like to."

"Now this is all making sense. He was the other hostage wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was just a baby then."

"What about his mother?"

"What about her?"

"Do I have to ask you?"

"That was a long time ago Della, I care for her because she is the mother of my son."

"Why didn't the two of you marry?"

"I tried, she didn't want to so I let the issue go."

"It's hard that you kept this quiet for all of this time."

"I should have told you earlier. I am sorry sweetheart."

"When did it become necessary for you to tell me your business?"

"When I told you that I loved you. You know more about me than anyone else except my family. You know my moods when I'm tied in knots during a case, when to talk and keep quiet while I think, how to get my mind off of things, and you have sacrificed for me and have been loyal and steadfast to me all of these years.

I take you for granted too damned much and I shouldn't do that. I should appreciate you more and share more things with you, I want to share my life with you more than our job."

The waitress returned to their table with a telephone. "Excuse me Mr. Mason, there is a phone call for you."

Mason picked up the phone and Paul Drake came over the line.

"Hi Perry."  
"Hi Paul, how did you know where to find us?"

"I'm the detective remember."

Mason chuckled a bit. "What's the scoop?"

"TRY TO LIVE YOUR LIFE  
THE WAY YOU WISH OTHER  
PEOPLE WOULD LIVE THEIRS!"

Raymond Burr

In Loving Memory of my best friend Angel and our friend Kirby,

And a wonderful friend, Denise.


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: EVEN I HAVE SECRETS VIII

AUTHOR: SHARI MOONEY

Rating: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: The Characters in this Story are used strictly for the  
purpose of entertainment only. With the exception of Frank Smith, Stanley Cody, Matthew (Hart) Mason, Marlesa Carlton, (The Captain) Evan Michaels, and the Bus Boy at The hotel, all other Characters belong to the Estate of Erle Stanley Gardner and his Wife Agnes Jean Bethel Gardner. No profit or Copy write infringements are intended at any time during the writing, producing or reading of this story.

SUMMARY: An old rivalry causes Perry and his friends trouble almost  
beyond repair. Involves Perry's dearest people.

Perry and Paul spoke on the phone while Perry and Della were having lunch.

"I had a operative of mine to check out that Hotel Cardino Ray. He tried to get information from some of the Bellboys. He found out lots of information. It seems that there was some kind of secret meeting there at the hotel while you and Della were there. It was a real hush hush meeting. One of the Bellboys told my operative that he found out that the meeting was being held by some high powered crime lords".

"Did you happen to get any of those names?"

"yes. There was Mortachai Rapheal Ruell, John Tate McAllister, Pokey Richards Montclair, and a Leader that kept his identity secret." The Bellboy said that the secret one was the man running the show."

"What about the phone call that Della had while I was in the hospital? Did you get a lead on that?"

It seems that the call came from within the hotel."

"What about Captain Michaels crew? Anything on them?"

"They were all clean, however one of the crewmen not only worked part time for Captain Michaels but part time at the hotel as a Bellboy. His name is Luke James."

"Paul I want to talk with that boy first thing in the morning. I want you to go down and personally talk with the boy and try and get him into my office about ten in the morning."

"Perry he could be messed up in this thing with those criminals."

"I want to see him."

"Alright, but don't say that I didn't warn you."

"I'll take my chances. I have to find out what he knows."

Perry tried not to let Della see that he was even more worried now, especially for her. He didn't give her much information that Paul gave him because he did not want to frighten her and make her worry even more.

"What was the information that Paul found?"

"He found out that one of Captain Michaels crew worked for him part time, but also worked as a Bellboy at the hotel. His name is Luke James."

"That could pose a problem couldn't it?"

"We'll have to see after I speak with him in the morning. I don't know if he knows anything about what happened to us while on the yacht. There was also a secret meeting by some men that could have been affiliated with the Mob. There was one man in the group that could not be identified. It seemed that he was the leader."

"Perry, no matter what happened to us, I do not want you to try and go against the mob. They will kill you and I love you too much to not have you in my life. You are my life."

"I know Della, but justice has to be served if they were responsible for our demise. I will make this promise to you, I will not do anything unless they are responsible for us, but if they are I want them to pay."

They finished their lunch and Mason was about to pay the check when Aimee returned to their table with a piece of paper in her hand. She had a strange and puzzled look upon her face and Mason and Della could sense that something was wrong.

"Miss Street, a gentleman asked me to deliver this note to you."

Aimee gave the piece of folded paper to Della and Della opened it and read it. The note read….

Such a beautiful Lady to be having

Lunch with a man like Perry Mason.

He is not the kind of man that would

Care for a lady such as you. You could

Do better. I would love to meet you

So I can get to know you better.

I watch you everyday from afar and will

Meet you in time.

With Love in my heart,

An admirer.

Della's face became as white as snow. Her eyes began to tear up. Perry looked over at her and began to worry.

"What is it darling?"

She couldn't get her words out because of choking up. She handed the note to Perry Mason and he read it. His face became red as fire and he was furious. His thought was how dare he do this. He took Della's hand and held it.

"It will be alright darling. I will take care of you."

He looked over at Aimee. She was worried about the couple.

"Aimee can you show me what this man looks like? I'd like to talk with him."

"Sure Mr. Mason. He is sitting right to the right of you about four tables over."

She turned to look and point the man out to Mason, but he was gone.

"He is gone Mr. Mason. He was just there a minute ago."

"Aimee, can you describe what this man looked like?"

" Yes sir Mr. Mason. He had dark hair cut short and neat, medium

build, height about five nine, green eyes, and he was wearing a very expensive suit. It looked like one from Bergdorf Goodman's. He tipped very very well. There is something else. His eyes looked very mysterious, such as he was after something. I do not think that he was from around here because of the way he talked. It was with a southern accent if I am not mistaken. He seemed very interested in you and Miss Street. He wanted to know about your relationship to one another but I told him that if he wanted to know anything then he would have to ask and that you are a dedicated customer. I do not give information about my customers."

"Alright Aimee, thanks for the information."

"Sure Mr. Mason, anytime."

After paying the check and leaving Aimee a great tip, Mason cupped his hand under Della's elbow and escorted her to his car. He opened the door and Della slid in. They made their way down the road, but Mason never said a word. He was thinking about all that has happened in the last few days. He tried to think out the important incidences.

"A penny for your thoughts Perry."

He smiled over at her, took her hand and kissed it very gently."

"I'm thinking about how much I love you and how much you mean to me."

That isn't the only thing on your mind."

"Well Miss Street, you do know me well. I was just thinking, for some reason whoever is doing this knows every move we seem to be making. I'm studying on a theory. What if this person is not really after you, but trying to get my attention, that they are out for revenge on me. They are using you to throw me off guard and trying to get to me by trying to get to you?

"TRY TO LIVE YOUR LIFE  
THE WAY YOU WISH OTHER  
PEOPLE WOULD LIVE THEIRS!"

Raymond Burr

In Loving Memory of my best friend Angel and our friend Kirby, And a wonderful friend, Denise.

More to come….. Cpt 9 soon.


	9. Even I Have Secrets 9

TITLE: EVEN I HAVE SECRETS IX

AUTHOR: SHARI MOONEY

Rating: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: The Characters in this Story are used strictly for the  
purpose of entertainment only. With the exception of Frank Smith, Stanley Cody, Matthew (Hart) Mason, Marlesa Carlton, (The Captain) Evan Michaels, and the Bus Boy at The hotel, all other Characters belong to the Estate of Erle Stanley Gardner and his Wife Agnes Jean Bethel Gardner. No profit or Copy write infringements are intended at any time during the writing, producing or reading of this story.

SUMMARY: An old rivalry causes Perry and his friend's trouble almost  
beyond repair. Involves Perry's dearest people.

* * *

When we left off in chapter 8 Mason and Della Street were heading home from lunch and Perry was sharing a theory that he thought of, with Della.

* * *

"If this man is trying to get to me and he is trying it through getting to you, I can tell you that I am taking no chances when it comes to you." He smiled at her and winked at her.

"I know as long as you are around I feel safe."

"Remember that Paul has that operative shadowing you to help keep you safe."

"Do you suppose that he knows that I am staying at your apartment?"

"Paul is a very resourceful PI, if he doesn't know at the moment, he will by morning. His operative will make a report by then."

"Alright, what do we do for the rest of the day?"

"We get you back under cover where you will be safe."

Della Street smiled at him and as he looked at the sparks in her eyes, he loved her even more.

"Do you literally mean UNDERCOVER?" smiling.

"My sweet dear, do not tease the man who has fallen crazy in love with you." Smiling.

"Sweetheart, we have become a lot closer to each other since this thing began. I really do love you and care for you. I couldn't live if I ever lost you. You are my heart, my inspiration and my true love." Mason said.

Mason pulled into his garage in his parking space at his apartment.

He walked around and opened the door for Della, helped her from the car, closed the door and circled her waist with his good arm. She moved closer to him. They made their way into his apartment. Della removed her shoes and Perry removed his Jacket and tie.

"I'll go and make us some coffee Perry. You sit down and just relax. I'll be back shortly."

Perry started a fire in the fireplace, dimmed the lights and put on a Sinatra album. The ambiance for romance was just about perfect. The only thing missing was for him to see Della in a sexy negligee.

He thought about what it would be like to take her into his arms and carry her to his bed to make long passionate love to her until dawn.

A small grin came over his face. Della entered into the room with a tray of coffee and saw the way that he was smiling and she just about could guess what was on his mind.

"Wishful thinking again Chief"? She gave him a look with a twinkle in her eyes.

Della sat the tray onto the coffee table Mason approached her, grabbed her and brought her very close to him. His eyes dazzled as he looked into hers. He took her chin brought it up to him and touched his lips to hers and kissed her sensuously. He released her and smiled at her with that tender smile that he always gave her.

"My Counselor, a fire, soft music, dimmed lights, there is an ambience for romance in the air. Just what are your plans?" Teasing him.

"I am going to hold you close to me and kiss you all day and all night long". He smiled at her. "Come, sit by me."

She sat down beside him after pouring their coffee and handing him a cup. He sat the cup on the table and took his hand and caressed her cheek while looking into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Have I told you today how beautiful you are and how much I love you?"

"Only a hundred times, but a girl can never get enough compliments from a real gentleman. I love you too Perry."

He brought her chin up to meet him and he pressed his lips to hers and sensuously kissed her. When he released her they were almost out of breath. She caressed his cheek then and smiled at him with alook out of her mesmerizing eyes.

The phone rang and brought them out of their passion. Perry Mason frowned at the interruption.

"This had better be good." He said.

He reached over and took the receiver and asked "Hello".

A voice that was familiar came over the line.

"Perry, I am glad that I finally got you. I have been trying for a couple of hours to get you."

"Well hello to you to Stephan".

"I'm sorry Perry, it's just I was too excited to remember to tell you hello."

Perry Mason sensed that something was wrong in his voice.

"What is it Stephan? Is something wrong?" he was becoming alarmed.

"Perry, Marlesa and Hart have been in a very serious car accident".

Fear immediately took over Perry Mason and his face began to turn a pale color. Della began to become alarmed when she saw the look on his face. Perry finally came back to his senses after his heart was full of fear.

"Are they alright?" he closed his eyes and prayed a silent prayer.

"Hart is just a little banged up. Some minor cuts and bruises, but he will be fine".

"What about Marlesa? How is she?"

Stephan hesitated a moment. "Perry, she is in the Intensive Care Unit. She has some very serious injuries".

Perry Mason hung his head in sorrow.

"What hospital are they in"?

"Newton Medical."

"I'll be there on the first plane out of here. Stephan, does Hart know about his mother?"

"No. I thought it best that he does not know yet."

"Alright, tell him that daddy is on his way there to be with him."

"I sure will pal, and I am not leaving his side until then."

"Thank you Stephan."

Mason hung up the receiver and told Della what had happened.

"Della, can you get me on the first flight to Atlanta, Georgia?

"Yes Perry I sure will."

He reached over and grabbed her hand before she could take the phone into her hand. He looked seriously into her eyes and she could see the worry and hurt in his eyes.

"Della, will you come with me? I will need you to help hold me together. You are my strength. Please?"

"Perry, you know I will". She smiled at him and caressed his cheek. She leaned in and gave him a gentle reassuring kiss.

"It will be fine, you just wait and see. I'll be there beside you. I love you Perry Mason."

She took the phone receiver and booked them the first flight to Atlanta.

"TRY TO LIVE YOUR LIFE  
THE WAY YOU WISH OTHER  
PEOPLE WOULD LIVE THEIRS!"

Raymond Burr

In Loving Memory of my best friend Angel and our friend Kirby, And a wonderful friend, Denise.

(More to come in chapter X)

Reviews welcome


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: EVEN I HAVE SECRETS 10

AUTHOR: SHARI MOONEY

Rating: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: The Characters in this Story are used strictly for the  
purpose of entertainment only. With the exception of Frank Smith, Stanley Cody, Matthew (Hart) Mason, Marlesa Carlton, (The Captain) Evan Michaels, and the Bus Boy at the hotel, all other Characters belong to the Estate of Erle Stanley Gardner and his Wife Agnes Jean Bethel Gardner. No profit or copy write infringements are intended at any time during the writing, producing or reading of this story.

SUMMARY: An old rivalry causes Perry and his friend's trouble almost  
beyond repair. Involves Perry's dearest friends.

(In the last chapter**** 9 **** Perry received a phone call from his friend Stephen about his son and his mother that were involved in a severe car accident. It interrupted his special time with Della.)

An hour later, Mason and Della Street were sitting side by side on the Boeing 747 Airplane that headed for Atlanta, Georgia. Della could see the worry in Perry's eyes. She reached over and caressed his hand very softly. He broke his concentration, looked at her and smiled.

"Perry, I know that you are worried, but until we get there you should get some rest. This will be very trying and tiresome when we arrive. Why don't you lay back and sleep a little while"?

"Della, I can't rest until I find out what is going on with Hart and Marlesa, until I know the shape that they are in, I can't relax."

Della gave him a motherly caring look and squeezed his hand. She leaned into him and gently placed a soft kiss on his lips to let him know that she cared about him and loved him. She would go to the end of the world for him if needed be, because she cared for him and loved him deeply. She thought to herself, he just doesn't know what I would do for him and how much I truly love him. He is the most amazing man that I know. She moved closer to him and leaned her head on his chest. He gently caressed her arm and ran his fingers through her hair. He knew that she loved him and would stand by him no matter what the outcome of this was going to be.

"Della," he hesitated, she looked up at him. "You don't know what this means to me by you coming to check on Hart and Marlesa with me. You are so strong you are my strength, my world. You don't know how much you mean to me. I don't think I could live without you. I love you sweetheart." He smiled at her.

"I love you too Perry."

They leaned in to each other and sat quietly knowing that their love was growing stronger by the moment. Della knew that what had happened to Hart and Marlesa would somehow bring Perry and her closer than ever.

The plane finally landed. Perry and Della exited the plane, gathered their luggage, picked up their rental car and wasted no time driving to the hospital where Hart and Marlesa were being treated. Perry parked the car, went around and opened the car door for Della, took her elbow and led through the front entrance of the hospital. Stopping at the front desk Mason inquired as to what room they were in. The assistant point them out and told him to take the elevator to the second floor and follow the signs. Mason took Della's hand and held it firmly as he needed her support for what he was about to see. They exited the elevator on the second floor and followed the room numbers until they found room 212, Hart's room. Mason hesitated at the door, looked at Della with a worried look. She ran her palm across his cheek.

"Perry, I am here with you through whatever happens. I Love you. I know that you are worried, but you just wait and see, things will be alright. Now, let's go in and see your son." She gave him a tender smile while squeezing his hand.

He gently knocked on the door and slowly opened the door. He and Della slowly walked in. He saw his son lying in his hospital bed talking to Stephan. His son looked over and saw his dad and got excited.

"Dad!" excited. "Uncle Stephan told me you were coming. I've been waiting on you."

Mason walked over to his son's bed and leaned in and hugged him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "How do you feel son?"

"I'm a little sore, but I am ok. How's mom? Have you seen her yet?"

"Not yet son. I wanted to see you first."

Hart Mason glanced over at Della and looked at his father puzzled.

"Hart, I would like to introduce you to Miss Della Street. She works with me."

Della moved over to his bed and gently took Hart's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hart. You can call me Della if you would like. I'm sorry about your accident."

"Thank you Della. It's a pleasure to meet you too. My Dad has said some really wonderful things about you. (He smiled) He said that you keep him in line."

She smiled back and then looked over at Perry. "Someone has to take care of this very busy man! Sometimes he does quite a few tricks that almost gets him into deep hot water. I have to see that he doesn't get burned." She smiled at Perry and then Hart.

Mason just chuckled. "Alright you two, I do believe that you are plotting against me and are getting ready for the kill. Just what are you two up to?" smiling.

They both looked at him innocently. Della spoke up. "Well, whatever gave you that idea Mr. Mason?" jokingly.

Mason once again chuckled. He then turned to Stephan. "Stephan, can I speak to you out in the hall?"

"Sure Perry."

Out in the hall, Stephan knew that his very good friend was a little relieved to see that his son was alright.

Perry hesitated. "What is the prognosis on Marlesa?"

"At the moment she is in ICU being monitored. She is banged up severely. Perry, she has slipped into a coma."

Mason looked up at him very quickly. "A coma?"

"Yes… they are running tests as we speak."

"Does Hart know any of this?"

"I didn't want to tell him. It would have scared him and made him worry. He's a strong little man, just like his father, however, I thought it might be best if it came to you telling him."

"Maybe you are right. Alright, you go on home now that Della and I are here. Get some rest, and Stephan, I can't thank you enough for what you did."

"Anytime pal." Stephan headed for the elevator to leave and Mason stepped back into his son's room.

"Son, can you tell me what happened, tell me about the accident?"

"Dad, we were driving into town to pick up a few groceries at the market. We came to a stop sign and when mom tried to stop for it, our brakes were not working. We went through the intersection off of the road and hit a huge tree. The next thing I know is we were here in the hospital."

"The brakes failed?" Mason asked.

"Yes sir. Dad, no one has told me anything about how mom is doing, is there something wrong that they will not tell me?"

"Son, I am about to go and check on your mother. Della will wait here with you if that is alright."

"Yes sir and dad please tell mom that I love her."

Mason winked at his son. "I'll do just that! I'll be back as soon as I can."

Mason walked to the door, turned to look at his son and then Della. He smiled and winked at Della. She smiled back."

Mason entered Marlesa's room. She lay in her hospital bed with wires, tubes, and IV's hooked to her. He looked down at her and began to get frustrated. It was hard for him to accept what was happening to his family. He heard someone behind him and turned to see who it was.

"Hi, I take it that you are Mr. Mason. I'm Doctor Franklin."

Mason shook the Doctor's hand then began to ask questions.

"Dr. what is her prognosis?"

"She took a pretty bad beating in that accident. Cuts, bruised, broken ribs, then he hesitated…"

"There is something else?"

"Yes, we took a MRI of the skull and it shows that there is some improper action going on in there. She has a brain injury at the moment and that is why she is comatose."

"Will she wake up? What will happen to her?"

"We have got her pretty sedated so that she won't wake up and move around any. If the brain swelling and the injury will decrease, she would have a great chance at a recovery. Right now, I think what we are doing is the best for her."

"Alright Doctor, keep me updated and Doctor, spare no expenses…. I want the best for her, no matter what it costs."

Mason headed back to his son's room where he and Della Street were awaiting his return. He slowly walked in and Hart instantly began the questions. Mason looked to Della then back to his son Hart.

Chapter 11 coming soon.

"TRY TO LIVE YOUR LIFE  
THE WAY YOU WISH OTHER  
PEOPLE WOULD LIVE THEIRS!"

Raymond Burr

In Loving Memory of my best friend Angel and our friend Kirby, And a wonderful friend, Denise.


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: EVEN I HAVE SECRETS chpt. 11

AUTHOR: Shari Mooney

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: The Characters in this Story are used strictly for the  
purpose of entertainment only. With the exception of Frank Smith, Stanley Cody, Matthew (Hart) Mason, Marlesa Carlton, (The Captain) Evan Michaels, and the Bus Boy at the Hotel, all other Characters belong to the Estate of Erle Stanley Gardner and His Wife Agnes Jean Bethel Gardner. No profit or Copy write Infringements  
are intended at any time during the writing or reading of this story.

SUMMARY: An old Rivalry causes Perry and his Friends trouble almost  
Beyond Repair. Involves Perry's dearest people.

(In chapter 10 we left off at the hospital where Perry and Della were at checking on his son and his mother due to a car accident.)

"Hart, son, your mother is resting quietly at the moment. The doctors are watching her very closely. She has sustained a few more injuries than you did. Daddy will keep a close eye on her and give you an update on how she is doing. Will that be alright with you?"

"Yes sir."

He smiled at his son and was so relieved that he was not injured any worse than he was. He feared the worse for Hart's mother, but he couldn't bring himself to tell his son and make him worry about her. If he had worried about her, his recovery would be slow. He looked over at Della and smiled at her with a loving smile and then winked at her.

"So what have you two been talking about since I was checking on your mother."

"Oh, we were just getting a little more acquainted, isn't that right Hart?" she smiled at him.

"Oh yes Mam! Dad, Miss Street is a wonderful lady. I thanked her for taking care of you. I worry about you a lot and have you on my mind all of the time. Now that I know that you have someone there to help you, I will not have to worry about you as much".

"Son, you shouldn't have to worry about me. You should be enjoying your childhood instead of keeping me on your mind all of the time."

"But Dad, I love you and do not want anything to happen to you."

Mason walked over next to his son's hospital bed and sat on the edge of it near him. He brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Son, Daddy loves you too, very very much, but I do not want you to worry about me, as long as Della is by my side, I will be just fine. I promise you that."

Hart seemed to relax a little more since his father told him that.

"Now young man, it is getting late and you should be resting. Off to sleep with you now."

He made sure his son was covered well and comfortable, then kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night dad, good night Della."

"Good night Hart." She spoke. She walked over to him and squeezed his hand and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

He smiled and closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Mason and Della sat with him until they made sure he was safe and sound a sleep before stepping out into the hall to talk to each other. Perry gently closed the door and looked over at Della.

"What is it Perry?"

"It's Marlesa. She has a little brain damage from the accident. They are keeping her sedated in order to be able to give the injury time to clear itself, if it does. She is comatose at the moment. She is being monitored very closely. I didn't want to tell Hart this until we know more."

"Have you been into her room to see her yet?"

"Yes, she is in ICU and I did speak with her doctor. He is the one that pointed out her condition. I am worried what this will do to Hart when he finds out that his Mother is in a coma."

Della took her palm and caressed his cheek. "Sweetheart, I don't see any reason for telling him just yet."

"Maybe you are right. Let's wait and see what happens in the next couple of days."

"I believe that will be best Perry."

He kissed her palm as he looked into her Hazel eyes.

"Have I told you today what an extraordinary lady you are?"

"Not in the last couple of hours." She smiled at him.

He pulled her to him and gently pressed his lips to hers for a long sensual kiss. After a minute, they released each other. After they released each other, a nurse approached them.

"Mr. Mason?"

"Yes, I'm Perry Mason."

"You have a phone call at the nurse's desk sir."

"Thank you I'll be right there."

He looked at Della with a quizzical look."I wonder who that could be."

They both walked over to the nurse's desk and Mason picked up the receiver.

"This is Perry Mason."

"Hey Perry, Stephan here. Listen instead of paying for a hotel while you are in town, we have plenty of room out here at the estate. You and Della are very welcome to stay with us."

"I really didn't want to leave Hart by himself tonight."

"Perry, Hart is a very brave lad and is more capable of handling things on his own, He is very independent. He will be fine tonight the nurses will keep a good eye on him.

"Alright, we will be there in just a while."

A little over an hour later Perry and Della knocked on Stephan's front door. Stephan opened the door for the couple to come in.

"Welcome." He hugged Della. "Della it is so good to see you again. Perry I am glad that you brought her."

"I am too Stephan."

Perry looked over at Della and smiled.

"Marie has your rooms ready. Come on I'll help you with your luggage."

"You two make yourselves at home. Dinner will be ready in just awhile. We'll call you when we finish with it."

"Thanks Stephan."

Della went into her room and closed door behind her. Perry did the same. Perry looked around at the room he was in. He had stayed there in that room before when he was younger. He smiled as he remembered the adjoining bathroom door to Della's room. After he had unpacked went out into the hall and knocked on Della's door. She answered it with swiftness. There out in the hall stood the love of her life, Perry Mason. They stood there looking at one another for a minute. Finally Mason broke the silence.

"Well, Miss Street, aren't you going to invite me in?" He smiled.

"Oh Forgive me. Come in. Are you all unpacked yet?"

"All unpacked."

Della continued to unpack her suitcase, but Perry had other ideas. He eased up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck and shoulders. She let out a soft sigh and then giggled. He turned her to face him, then he Pulled her chin up to him and leaned in very close to her and pressed his lips to hers giving a long passionate kiss. After a minute, he released her and looked into her beautiful eyes. For a few seconds he said nothing, he stood there drinking in her beauty.

"What are you staring at Perry?"

"How beautiful you are. I love you Della Street." He kissed her again. He released her and she gave him a little wicked smile.

"You keep that up and we'll never make it to dinner."

"I say to hell with dinner and we stay here and let me show you how much I love you."

"Here? Now? In Stephan's house? Perry Mason! I would never have thought you would do something like that."

"Hey, I'm a growing boy and I'm wild about you."

Mason closed in on her again and began to kiss all over her making her giggle. Stephan walking down the hall could hear the commotion.

"Della, are you alright in there?"

"Yes Stephan. We'll be…I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright, dinner is almost ready. It likes about 10 minutes."

"I'll let Perry know. Thank you Stephan."

Mason looked up at Della and gave her a pouting look.

"He's such a party pooper. He always manages to interrupt at the most inopportune moments."

Della grabbed Perry by the tie and pulled him to the door.

"Come on Lover Boy, let's go and eat."

After dinner, the two men settled down in the den to have an after dinner cocktail. Stephan had a martini and Perry had a scotch and soda. Stephan sat across from Perry so that they could face each other as they carried on a conversation. Stephan grinned at Perry for a minute.

"Alright Stephan, what are you grinning about?"

"You! You finally came to your senses."

"Came to my senses, about what?"

"Della my dear friend! It took you long enough to do something about your feelings for her. It's about time! I still do not know why you never told her how you felt about her. Just how do you feel about her?"

Stephan, my business is more successful today than it has ever been, only because she is the backbone of my office. I could not live without her, professionally and personally. I love her very very much. Without her, I am nothing. I would give up everything I have for her if she asked me to."

Just as Perry finished his sentence, the two ladies joined them in the den to also have a cocktail.

"TRY TO LIVE YOUR LIFE  
THE WAY YOU WISH OTHER  
PEOPLE WOULD LIVE THEIRS!"

Raymond Burr

In Loving Memory of my best friend Angel and our friend Kirby, And a wonderful friend, Denise.

More to come in Chpt.12


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: EVEN I HAVE SECRETS chpt. 12

AUTHOR: Shari Mooney

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: The Characters in this Story are used strictly for the  
purpose of entertainment only. With the exception of Frank Smith, Stanley Cody, Matthew (Hart) Mason, Marlesa Carlton, (The Captain) Evan Michaels, and the Bus Boy at the Hotel, all other Characters belong to the Estate of Erle Stanley Gardner and His Wife Agnes Jean Bethel Gardner. No profit or Copy write Infringements  
are intended at any time during the writing or reading of this story.

SUMMARY: An old Rivalry causes Perry and his Friends trouble almost  
Beyond Repair. Involves Perry's dearest people.

(When we left off in chapter 11, Perry and Stephan were having an after dinner drink and the Ladies joined them after cleaning the kitchen.)

Stephan and Perry were talking about his relationship with Della when Marie and she came into the room. The two men clammed up when they saw them enter.

"Just what are you two talking about? You sure did get quiet very quickly when we entered the room." Della asked as she smiled at Perry.

"Oh, we were talking about old times." Perry said as he smiled at her.

"Sure! Is that why you have a guilty look on your face? You can't fool me Perry Mason." She put her hand on her hips and smiled.

"I have always said that you know me better than I do. I was telling Stephan about how we finally admitted to each other how we felt. Now would you please come and sit by me and keep me company?"

"How about a drink ladies?" Stephan asked.

"I'll have a martini." Marie said to Stephan."

"Nothing for me please; but thank you."

Perry looked over at Della with a concerned look.

"Are you feeling alright Darling?" He took her hand into his.

"I am fine. However I am a bit tired."

"Why don't we turn in early, tomorrow is going to be a hard day.

"I think I will go up and turn in. If you will excuse me, I will see everyone in the morning."

Perry sat his drink down and looked at the other couple. I think I am going up to check on her and then turn in myself. Goodnight.

He met Della half way up the stairs and put his arm around her as she did the same. They walked to their rooms together. They stood outside of Della's room for several minutes before either one of them spoke. She spoke first.

"Perry," she looked down and bit her bottom lip. He pulled her chin up to look into her beautiful eyes.

"What is it darling?"

"I know that we have been sharing the same bed for quite a few days, but, (she hesitated) I don't to just sleep in the same bed with you, I am ready for the next move." Her eyes looked into his.

He rested his hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure." She leaned up and kissed him tenderly. When she let him go, he took her into his arms and began to kiss her seductively, moving them closer to her bedroom door. He reached around and turned the knob and gently walked her backwards into the room as he was kissing all over her. He shut the door behind him, turn Della loose long enough to lock the door then took her back into his arms and began kissing her again. He kissed her neck moving around to her throat, she moaned and that turned him on even more. He stopped kissing her long enough to begin to slowly unbutton her blouse. He unbuttoned the first button and slowly unbuttoned each one that was on her blouse. She untied his tie, pulled it off and slung it across the room. They smiled at each other. She pulled his jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt. She took her hands and rubbed them across his hairy chest. Next he pulled her blouse off and dropped it to the floor, then he unzipped her skirt and it also fell to the floor. He once again brushed his lips across hers not to let go for a minute. He reached around her and unsnapped her bra and pulled it off and it too landed on the floor. She began unbuckling his belt and undid his slacks, unzipped them and they fell to the floor. He took her into his arms and motioned her backwards onto the bed. He pulled her panties off as she disposed of his boxers. He lost control and began kissing her all over while she moaned and said his name over and over. While he was engaged in giving her pleasure he thought to himself, my God, she is absolutely beautiful, she is everything that any man could want and I am so lucky to be the one that has the privilege of having her as my love. She is just so sexy and she tastes absolutely divine.

"TRY TO LIVE YOUR LIFE  
THE WAY YOU WISH OTHER  
PEOPLE WOULD LIVE THEIRS!"

Raymond Burr

In Loving Memory of my best friend Angel and our friend Kirby, and a wonderful friend, Denise.


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: EVEN I HAVE SECRETS chpt. 13

AUTHOR: Shari Mooney

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: The Characters in this Story are used strictly for the  
purpose of entertainment only. With the exception of Frank Smith, Stanley Cody, Matthew (Hart) Mason, Marlesa Carlton, (The Captain) Evan Michaels, and the Bus Boy at the Hotel, all other Characters belong to the Estate of Erle Stanley Gardner and His Wife Agnes Jean Bethel Gardner. No profit or Copy write Infringements are intended at any time during the writing or reading of this story.

SUMMARY: An old Rivalry causes Perry and his Friends trouble almost  
Beyond Repair. Involves Perry's dearest friends.

(In chapter 12 as we left off, Della had told Perry that she was ready for the next move in their relationship.)

(Just a word: my writing at the moment may not be as well as all the others due to certain medications that I am currently taking. Please bear with me and I hope this pleases everyone. Feedback is most certainly welcome.)

Perry and Della lay in Della's bed snuggled close to each other with Della laying her head on his chest while her hand caressed his chest hair. Perry gently kissed her forehead.

"Darling, a penny for your thoughts," He said.

"I was just thinking how incredible tonight has been. You make me happy counselor." She smiled up at him.

He leaned in and tenderly pressed his lips to hers giving her a sensual kiss. He released her after a minute.

"Della, I love you." He looked into her eyes and she smiled at him.

"Perry, I love you too."

She lowered her eyes as a secret thought came to her mind. It ran through her mind as if water running into a drain. Perry noticed that she had something on her mind, but he didn't bother to pry, at least not at the moment.

"Well, we had better get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day. We will have a lot to do. Goodnight darling." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Goodnight Perry."

The next morning the sun rose up through the curtains sending a filter of light, enough to wake Perry. He yawned rubbed his eyes and looked over at Della who was sleeping peacefully. He lay there for the longest time just watching her as he thought to himself, "she is even beautiful while she sleeps and has completely captured my heart." He whispered "Someday Miss Street, I'll make you my wife." He softly kissed her on the lips.

Della stirred and opened her eyes.

"Good morning counselor."

"Good morning to you to my darling. Just how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear what you said." She smiled. "So in order to understand you to clarify your statement, your intentions are to someday make me your wife?" She smiled at him.

"That is a fact Miss Street." He gently kissed her again. When they broke loose, he gentle moved a curl out of the way of her forehead.

Guilt ran through her mind. She thought, "Did we make a mistake last night or was it meant to be?" She lowered her eyes in guilt.

Perry knew that something was bothering her. "What is it sweetheart?"

"It's nothing Perry, it's just that I really care for you, but I am a little afraid our personal relationship will interfere with our professional relationship."

"We will just have to work at it. I'll never let that happen. I can't live without you personally and can't be successful at my career if you are not there with me. I need you too much, I want you with all of my heart and I will not live without you." He ran his palm across her cheek. She smiled up at him, but deep down inside she knew that she couldn't tell him her secret, because she knew that if she did, she could never face him again. For a split moment she knew what it felt like to be unprepared for what was happening with them and their relationship. She wondered how she would explain things to him later on, and she knew that right now was not the time to get him wound up and to damage his spirit and heart. He exited the bed and went through the door to his room for clothes so that he could shower. Della dressed herself in her robe and picked up the trail of clothes that they had left the night before, while her mind wondered back to the two problems that were going through her head. One, not only did she have someone following her and watching her, someone that had already made an attempt on she and Perry's life, but she had this secret problem that she needed to come clean about with Perry.

After they had showered and dressed, they made their way downstairs to find Stephan and Marie cooking breakfast.

"TRY TO LIVE YOUR LIFE  
THE WAY YOU WISH OTHER  
PEOPLE WOULD LIVE THEIRS!"

Raymond Burr

In Loving Memory of my best friend Angel and our friend Kirby, and a wonderful friend, Denise.


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: EVEN I HAVE SECRETS 14

AUTHOR: Shari Mooney

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: The Characters in this Story are used strictly for the purpose of entertainment only. With the exception of Frank Smith, Stanley Cody, Matthew (Hart) Mason, Marlesa Carlton, (The Captain) Evan Michaels, and the Bus Boy at the Hotel, all other Characters belong to the Estate of Erle Stanley Gardner and His Wife Agnes Jean Bethel Gardner. No profit or Copy write Infringements are intended at any time during the writing or reading of this story.

SUMMARY: An old Rivalry causes Perry and his Friends trouble almost Beyond Repair. Involves Perry's dearest friends.

(As we left off in Chpt. 13, Perry and Della had spent the night with each other in her room and made love. The next morning Della was feeling a little guilty about what had happened the night before. She had a secret that she just could not tell Perry.)

At breakfast Perry could tell that something was bothering Della because she picked at her food. She had hardly touched her breakfast. He put his hand over hers gently squeezed it, and smiled at her, but with a worried look in his eyes. She looked over at him and managed a smile for him. Stephan and Marie could sense that something was going on between the two, but did not intrude.

After breakfast Perry and Della left for the hospital to check on Hart and his mother. Perry opened the car door for Della to slide into the seat, walked around to the driver's side and slid in behind the wheel. He began to turn the ignition switch, but hesitated. He looked over at Della with a face of worry.

"Alright, can I help?" He took her hand into his.

"Help; what do you mean?"

"I have been watching you all morning and you have something on your mind and you have hardly said two words all morning."

She bit her bottom lip, lowered her eyes and began to play with her purse strap. She hesitated before she spoke.

"Perry, right now is not the time to put any more on you. You should concentrate on Hart and his mother. I will be fine."

He lifted her chin up to see her eyes better. "Darling, whatever it is, we will work it out together. When you are ready to talk about it, I'll be here."

"Della Street, you are my heart and I love you so much." He leaned in to her and gently and passionately pressed his lips to hers. When he released her he smiled and winked at her. She managed a smile back for him.

"By any chance would whatever it is, have something to do with last night?"

"Perry, I wouldn't change anything at all about last night. I wanted you as much as you wanted me! You made me happy last night. I have waited so long for us to be together. You were so sweet, caring, loving and gentle last night. You were perfect." She smiled at him and caressed his cheek.

"Miss Street, you weren't all that bad either. You were… Honey, you were fantastic all around. Most of all, you were loving, soft, and tasted absolutely divine."

He kissed the inside of her palm, smiled at her and turned to start the car.

Within 20 minutes they were at the hospital walking into Hart's room. He was awake sitting up on his bed.

"Well son, you must be feeling a little better."

"Yes sir, I am still sore but I am better. Good morning Miss Della!" He smiled at her.

"Good morning Hart." She walked over and hugged him.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Oh yes mam."

"Dad, how is Mom?"

"In a few minutes I will go to check on her."

"Since you feel better, I bet the Doctor let's you out of this place today!"

"I hope so I'd like to spend time with you, and Miss Della."

"Hart, we'd love nothing more than to spend lots of time with you. It will give you and me a chance to get to know each other better."

"Son, you will just absolutely fall in love with Della when you get to know her better. She'll be good for you."

"Is that what happened to you dad? Did you fall in love with Miss Della?"

Perry looked over at Della and smiled. "Yes son, I did fall in love with her years ago." He took Della's hand into his, brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it, then smiled at her.

"Dad, I am glad that you have Miss Della. Now I can rest knowing that you are not all alone up there in California. I know that Miss Della will do a wonderful job looking after you."

"She already does son. By the way, what made you come to the conclusion that I had fallen for Della?"

"Dad, it's obvious by the way you look at her."

"Young man, you are very bright for your age."

"What can I say? I take after my dad!" he teased and smiled.

Perry ran his hand through Hart's hair mussing it up.

"Alright, I am afraid that I have to leave you two for a few minutes to go and check on your Mother. I'll be back soon."

"We will keep each other company and get to know each other while you are gone." She said.

Perry smiled and winked at the two of them and exited the door.

Perry walked to ICU to Marlesa's room. He stood for a moment and looked at all of the wires and tubes clinging to her body. His heart was breaking to see her in this position. He walked over closer to her bed and gently took her hand into his and just watched her for several moments. He began to gently speak to her.

"Hello Marlesa. I am sorry this whole mess has happened, but one thing you would be grateful and thankful for is that Hart was not injured very much in the accident. He is just fine. Don't you worry I'll take care of him and you too. I don't understand how the accident happened, you are an excellent driver. I am sure of one thing though, I am certainly going to find out what did happen even if I have to get Paul Drake in on this. He's a private detective that works with me and helps me investigate the cases I work on. Oh, Della came down with me to help take care of you and Hart."

A moment later he heard someone clear their throat and turned to see a Doctor standing in the door way.

"Mr. Mason?"

"Yes I am Perry Mason."

"I am Miss Carlton's Doctor, Dr. Richard McGuire."

Perry shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure Doctor. What is the prognosis of Marlesa?"

"Well, she sustained multiple contusions and abrasives; she has also sustained a severe concussion. It may have damaged a small part of the brain, but we cannot be sure just yet. We have her sedated to keep her from moving around with that head injury. She also has a couple of fractured ribs, however no internal hemorrhaging. We are going to do an MRI on her to double check and make sure that we didn't miss anything. After that, if everything shows up alright, we'll bring her out of this induced coma to see how she does. I can tell you Mr. Mason, she is a very lucky young lady. I hear the way that the car she was driving looks it's a miracle she or your son did not die in that crash."

"Who is my son's Doctor, I haven't seen them yet?"

"I am also your son's Doctor and I am headed to see him right now. Care to join me?"

Perry followed the Doctor out of ICU and into Hart's room.

"Good morning Hart. I am here to see how you are coming along. How do you feel today?"

"I'm a little sore, other than that, I feel great."

"Well let's check you out here."

The Doctor listened to his chest, checked his eyes, checked his bruises and contusions, and checked all of his reflexes.

"Young man, you are about the healthiest young one that I have ever Doctored on. If you feel up to it, we'll let you check out of here today."

"Yes sir, I very much feel up to it!"

"Alright. I'll have the nurse draw up the paperwork and then you may go. You can go ahead and get dressed if you would like."

"Thank you doctor." Perry shook his hand.

After the doctor left the room, Perry thought it best to tell him his mother's condition.

"Son before you get dressed, let's talk about your mother for a minute."

Hart gave him all of his attention.

"Your mother is in the Intensive Care Unit. They have put her in an induced coma to keep her from moving around. They are going to run more tests on her to make sure that they did not miss anything in her initial examination. She has an excellent chance of healing and being just fine, but she will have to stay here just a little longer. In the meantime, you will be staying with me and Miss Della at uncle Stephan and aunt Marie's home. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, if you two will excuse me, I am going to step out in the hallway to let you get dressed Hart."

A few minutes later Perry opened the door and called Della back into the room.

"Hart I am so glad that you're getting out of here today. I am looking forward to taking you to do something special when you feel up to it." Della said.

"That's great Miss Della! Thank you."

Perry, Della and Hart made their way back to Stephan and Marie's estate and then got Hart settled. Not very long afterwards, Stephan came through the front door. He instantly saw Hart and welcomed him with a hug.

"It's good to see you are out of the hospital Hart. I am glad that you are here."

"Thanks Uncle Stephan."

Stephan looked over to Perry.

"Perry can I see you in the study for a few minutes?"

"Sure. Darling, why don't you show Hart where his room is and help him get settled. I'll be up shortly to help the two of you."

Perry followed Stephan into the study.

"Perry, please sit down a moment."

Perry sat in the leather chair that was seated in front of Stephan's desk.

"What is it Stephan?"

"It's about the accident… it was no accident. The brake line had been cut."

"TRY TO LIVE YOUR LIFE  
THE WAY YOU WISH OTHER  
PEOPLE WOULD LIVE THEIRS!"

Raymond Burr

In Loving Memory of my best friend Angel and our friend Kirby, and a wonderful friend, Denise.


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: EVEN I HAVE SECRETS 15

AUTHOR: Shari Mooney

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: The Characters in this Story are used strictly for the purpose of entertainment only. With the exception of Frank Smith, Stanley Cody, Matthew (Hart) Mason, Marlesa Carlton, (The Captain) Evan Michaels, and the Bus Boy at the Hotel, all other Characters belong to the Estate of Erle Stanley Gardner and His Wife Agnes Jean Bethel Gardner. No profit or Copy write Infringements are intended at any time during the writing or reading of this story.

SUMMARY: An old Rivalry causes Perry and his Friends trouble almost Beyond Repair. Involves Perry's dearest friends.

(As we left off in chapter 14 Perry and Stephan went into the library to talk. Stephan told Perry that Marlesa's accident was not an accident that the brake line had been cut on her car. It was sabotage.)

Perry looked at Stephan when he had heard why Marlesa and Hart were in the accident.

"How did you find this out Stephan?"

"A friend of mine works at the Police Precinct in town and called me to tell me. The investigation is ongoing now. The only thing is, why would they want to hurt them?"

Perry put his hands in his pocket and turned in deep thought. Stephan could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Perry, do you know something that may help with this investigation?" he had a serious look about him.

Perry turned to look at Stephan in the eyes.

"Stephan, sit down a minute. I have a few things to tell you and then you can tell me if it is coincidental or not."

Stephan made himself comfortable on the couch while Perry began to pace.

"Stephan, there has been some trouble in California too. Della has had the feeling of being followed and watched for a few weeks now. We took a weekend and went up the coast for a little relaxation and something happened. I chartered a yacht from a friend of mine. We were on it relaxing and having fun when Della had one of her eerie feelings again of being watched. As we were talking about it, someone shot at us. I was hit and thrown overboard. I'm just thankful that Della was alright. The Captain's men helped me back aboard, but I had a gunshot wound to my shoulder. I had to spend the night in Highland Medical Center after we made our report to the police. I seem to be doing alright at the moment other than being a little sore. Della has this intuition that you would not believe. When she feels that something is not right, she is right on target and I believe her. She and I have just about figured out that someone is trying to get to the people that I care for and love, just to get to me. I have a private Investigator working on it, he is a good friend of mine and he produces great results. Della has also been receiving phone calls from a mysterious caller who says that he will meet her soon. What do you think about the situation?"

Stephan thought for a minute.

"Has anyone approached Della?"

"No not yet. I am worried about her and now Hart and Marlesa too."

"I say that you and I take a little ride to see my friend on the force and give him this information. This just may be able to help them in the investigation."

"That will be great. Then we can find out exactly what they know."

"I am going to run upstairs to let Della and Hart know that we are leaving. I'll meet you back down stairs in about ten minutes."

"That's fine Perry. That will give me time to tell Marie."

They both headed to their destination to tell their lady loves that they have some business to take care of in town. Perry knocked on Della's door and she answered it gracefully.

"Hello darling!" he smiled at her. "I have come to tell you that Stephan and I are going to run into town for a little while. We have some business at the local police precinct. When I find out more, I will fill you in. Where is Hart?"

"He is in the room next to you. I figured he would feel more comfortable being closer to you."

He gave her a curious look. "Are you nervous about being with Hart?"

"No absolutely not! I am just worried about this whole situation Perry. I don't want anything to happen to anyone."

He gave her a tender look and put his palm to her right cheek. "It's going to be alright darling. I am going to take care of you and Hart and his mother. I think we may have a lead that is why we are going to check things out." He stared into her beautiful hazel eyes and smiled gently at her. "I love you Della Street and don't you ever forget that." He took her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers in a succulent kiss. They were interrupted by Hart clearing his throat. Perry turned around to see him and Della was turning a rose color on her cheeks.

"Hello son." Perry slowly released Della and smiled at his son.

"Dad can we go back to the hospital and check on Mom tonight?"

"We sure can son." He looked over to Della. "Sweetheart, I think that Hart would be safer here with you. Is it alright to leave him with you while we run our errand?"

"I would love to keep him with me. Hart and I can have a long talk while you are gone. We will go and find Marie and all sit down and talk. Hart, are you hungry? It would be my pleasure to fix you something to eat."

"Hungry? I am starved! That hospital food was for the pigs!"

Perry and Della chuckled.

"He is just like his father, never gets enough to eat." She smiled.

"Alright, we'll be back as soon as we can. I am taking us all out to dinner tonight."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye son."

He looked at Della and winked. "See you when we get back." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, then turned around and walked down the stairs.

At the police precinct they found Stephan's friend and Stephan introduced him to Perry Mason. The men walked into a private office and made themselves comfortable. Officer Max Rogers began giving the men details of the investigation.

"Were there any identifiable finger prints that were on the car?" Perry asked.

"Actually there were two."

"Did you run them?"

"Yes we did however there was a problem. The 2 prints are not in our data base system. We can't seem to find who they belong to."

Perry got quiet for a moment and his mind began to kick in and race. He remembered the strange man he saw in the restaurant a few days earlier, the one that looked like someone he used to know before he was killed.

"Max, I have a hunch that a man that I used to know has something to do with this only, he is supposed to be deceased. I saw someone who looked like him in a restaurant a few days ago. I think he was following me and Della."

"Who is this man?"

"His name was Frank Smith. He kidnapped Marlesa and my son Hart about 9 years ago. He was shot by the police and was supposed to be killed. I have a theory, what if he was one of twins? What if he had a brother who looked just like him?"

"That's a pretty good theory, but it sounds a little farfetched." Rogers said.

"All I am asking is for you to find out if he had a twin brother and if either of those finger prints belongs to one of them."

Rogers hesitated a moment. "Alright, I'll pull the old case files on this Frank Smith and do some investigating. Will you be around?"

"I am thinking on flying my son up to be with my parents until this is over. You can keep Stephan informed. He knows how to contact me."

"Thank you Max." Mason said and shook his hand.

When they arrived back at Stephan's estate, Miles felt a little better about what the police and he shared with each other. They went inside the house and looked for the ladies and Hart. Perry had made a decision while on the way to the estate.

"Hello ladies! Hello son!"

"Hello Dad."

Perry walked over to Della and kissed her on the cheek. "Hello sweetheart. Has everything been alright?"

She smiled and looked at Hart. "Everything has been perfect. It is so amazing that Hart has so many of your attributes. He is just like you." He could see in her eyes that she had fallen in love with his son as he suspected she would."

"Yes, he is a wonderful boy." He smiled with pride.

"Listen sweetheart, we need to talk. Can we slip away for a few minutes, into the study? I have some information I want to give you."

"Well sure."

Perry excused them for a little while so that he could talk in private. He led Della by the hand into the study. "Sit down please darling."

He began pacing again and slid his hands in his pockets.

"What is it Perry?" Concerned.

"An officer that Stephan knows is working on Marlesa's case. It was no accident that they wrecked. Someone cut the brake line to the car and the brakes failed. Remember while we were in that restaurant a few days ago where I thought I saw someone that I once knew?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have a theory that he was one of twins. They found fingerprints on the car but they can't get them to show up in the nation wide data base. They are pulling the old case files on Frank Smith. That was his name. I have got to tell you Della, I am really worried about you and Hart. I need to get you somewhere safe, at least until I find out what the status of the case is."

"Perry, I don't want to leave you!"

"Honey, I don't want you to leave either, but I can't chance something happening to you or Hart. I don't think I could go on without you two. Tomorrow, I am flying Hart up to my parents in Colorado so that he will be safe there. I want you to fly out to see your parents and brother and stay there until I call you or come for you."

"I will for one condition."

"I want to be with you when you fly Hart out to be with your parents and then we can drop me off at the airport near my parents."

"It's a deal!"

That evening Perry explained to Hart that he wanted him to go and stay with his grandparents in Colorado so until he could get some things worked out.

"Son, you will be safe with Grandma and Grandpa. They would love to spend some time with you because they haven't seen you in a while. Will be willing to go if daddy and Miss Della fly you out there?"

"Only if you promise to keep me updated on mom's condition."

"I certainly will son. I'll have Della make our reservations."

Mason turned to Della. "Sweetheart, I want you to fly out and stay with your parents for a while too. Just until I can find out what is really going on. You will be safe with them and I am sure that you would enjoy spending time with them. Will you go?"

"If you think I should."

"I do."

"Alright, I'll go and spend a little time with them."

"Can you make our reservations for tomorrow?"

"I'm on it now. So I am going to fly out to Colorado with you and Hart and then from there, to my parents home."

"Yes, and I will fly out with you to make sure you get there safely."

The next morning Perry took Hart to see his mother before he left for the grand parent's home in Colorado. They drove to the airport, boarded the plane and arrived in Colorado in about four and a half hours.

"Dad does Grandma and Grandpa know that I am coming to stay with them?"

"Yes they do son. They are meeting us here."

Perry looked around the airport and saw his parents approaching them waving.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Hart ran to them and hugged them tightly.

They made their way over to Perry and Della. Perry hugged his Mother and Father.

"Hello momma, hello dad." He smiled at them.

"Momma, dad, I'd like you to meet Miss Della Street."

"So this is the ever so famous Miss Street that you talk about all the time!" his mother said. He smiled at his mother.

"Yes momma, it is."

"It is my pleasure to meet you Miss Street. We have been waiting to meet you forever."

"Thank you Mrs. Mason and it is Della please. It's my pleasure to meet you too."

"Perry has told us so much about you, all good."

Perry smiled at Della.

"Perry, are the two of you staying overnight? You both need rest and do you really want to be flying at night?" Mr. Mason asked.

Perry looked over at Della. "What about staying one night Della? It'll give my parents and you time to get to know one another."

"Perry we have not made any hotel reservations."

"Nonsense, you will be a guest in our home." Mrs. Mason said.

"What do you say Della? Just one night and we can leave early tomorrow."

She smiled at Perry and shook her head yes.

"Alright then, let's go pick up the luggage."

Perry's parents walked a little ahead of Perry and Della with their Grandson. Perry took Della's hand into his and walked following his parents.

"Nervous darling?" he looked at her.

"Perry, I wasn't expecting to actually spend a whole night and half a day to get the opportunity to get to know your parents."

"Sweetheart they love you already. They have accepted the fact that you are the lady that takes care of their boy. You are part of the family. However, we can make it official. Marry me Della?" He looked into her eyes with his glittering eyes and loving smile. He released her hand and slid his arm around her waist.

"Perry your parents are in front of us. Are you sure that we should be doing this in front of them, it's disrespectful."

"Miss Street you are avoiding the issue. Well, I'm waiting for an answer. What do you say we make it legal?"

She bit her bottom lip and lowered her eyes. She began to speak. She looked into Perry's eyes and tears puddle up in hers.

"Perry, I love you, no I am in love with you, but I can't marry you. There are some things I have to work out first. There are some things I have kept a secret from everyone and if I." She broke her conversation off.

Perry looked down at her into her eyes. "This is what has been bothering you since we slept together isn't it?"

"Yes. I can't lie to you Perry. When we get settled at your parents home, we will find a place where we can talk in private."

"We can use my old bedroom."

"That is fine."

"TRY TO LIVE YOUR LIFE  
THE WAY YOU WISH OTHER  
PEOPLE WOULD LIVE THEIRS!"

Raymond Burr

In Loving Memory of my best friend Angel and our friend Kirby, and a wonderful friend, Denise.


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: EVEN I HAVE SECRETS 15

AUTHOR: Shari Mooney

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: The Characters in this Story are used strictly for the purpose of entertainment only. With the exception of Frank Smith, Stanley Cody, Matthew (Hart) Mason, Marlesa Carlton, (The Captain) Evan Michaels, and the Bus Boy at the Hotel, all other Characters belong to the Estate of Erle Stanley Gardner and His Wife Agnes Jean Bethel Gardner. No profit or Copy write Infringements are intended at any time during the writing or reading of this story.

SUMMARY: An old Rivalry causes Perry and his Friends trouble almost Beyond Repair. Involves Perry's dearest friends.

(As we left off in chapter 15, Della and Perry decided to stay one night at his parent's home in Colorado and Della and Perry were going to take the time to have a private conversation about Della's secret and why she had been acting upset.)

Mr. Mason pulled into their driveway and turned the car off. They all exited the car and the ladies and Hart went inside of the house first while Perry and his dad retrieved the luggage from the trunk and brought it in. Della looked around the house and could see that it was carefully and professionally decorated lovely. Hart took Della by the hand and began to practically drag her into the living room.

"Come on Miss Della, I will show you around."

Della followed young Hart around the house so that she would be able to find things as needed. Perry finally got the luggage to the rooms. He walked in the living room to see his mother and Della talking.

"Well, I see that you two are getting acquainted. My two favorite ladies."

He stepped over to his mother and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I have missed you mama."

"I have missed you too honey."

Perry knew that Della and his mother had been talking about him. He turned to Della and winked at her and smiled.

"Mother, do you mind if I steal Della from you just for a little while?"

"Not at all sweetie, dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"He offered Della his hand and he helped her up from the couch.

"Excuse us for a little while Mrs. Mason. I'll be back to finish our conversation in just a while." Della said.

"You two just take your time."

As they began walking up the stairs, his mother could see the look that the two were giving each other. She knew that they were in love and it really showed on Perry's face. She thought about it and said to herself that she could see the happiness in Perry's eyes and that she hadn't seen that in ages.

Perry took Della to his old room, opened the door, waited for her to enter and closed the door behind them. She knew that the secret that she was about to reveal to him may ruin their relationship both professionally and personally. She lowered her eyes because she didn't know how to begin.

"Sweetheart, sit down a few minutes."

They both sat at the foot of the bed beside each other.

"Whatever it is, we will work it out. Is there something I can help with?"

Della stood up and turned her back to Perry while tears began to swell in her eyes. He stood up and approached her from behind, took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. He saw the tears that began forming in her eyes. He took her into his arms and held her for a few minutes.

"Sweetheart, it's alright. What is it?" very concerned.

"Perry, I want you to know that no matter what happens that I have always loved you from the first day that I saw you. Not only that, I am in love with you, but there is a problem."

His eyes looked into hers with mystery in them.  
"Perry I have wanted so long for you to make the first move to begin a relationship with us. It is not proper for a lady to make the first move. Well, you finally made your move and I couldn't have been happier than I am right now. I have loved you forever and longed for you to tell me the same thing, only when you did, I had been seeing someone else."

He looked at her in confusion. "Sweetheart, what are you saying?"

"I had been seeing a gentleman outside of the office. He is a detective. His name is Stanley Cody. He has been trying to get me to marry him for quite some time now. I keep telling him no as I have not given you a straight answer to your proposals."

He could look into her eyes and see the guilt that she held from being with Stanley Cody.

"Darling, will you continue to see him or do we have a chance?"

"Perry, I love you, I have a love for him but not like I do for you. You stole my heart years ago and all I have ever dreamed of was being your lady."

"Della sweetheart, you are my lady and I am so in love with you. It doesn't matter about this Stanley Cody. What we have is special. Not only do we have a relationship out of love, but it has become physical too. Do you remember 2 nights ago?" he smiled.

"Yes, but there is something else that I haven't told you."

His curious eyes looked into hers. She lowered her eyes from his. "What is it Della?"

"Perry, I have slept with him too. If you want to break off our relationship, I'll understand and don't blame you if you do."

He took her chin and brought her eyes to look at his.

"Della, I love you and what we've done in our past can stay there. I want to look to the future for us beginning right now. I don't blame him for wanting you. You are one remarkably, amazing, beautiful lady. I want you every minute of the day, but if I gave in to my desires, we would never get anything finished."

Tears puddle up in her eyes again. "Oh Perry, you are the most understanding, loving, gentle giant that I have ever known."

He pulled her closer to him and took her into his arms and softly pressed his lips to hers and released her a minute later.

"We had better get back down stairs with your parents. I'd like to offer to help your mother with dinner.

"Alright Miss Street! Oh by the way, this is your room for the night. I thought I would give you a little taste of my younger years."

"Perry, where will you be sleeping?"

"In the guest room, unless you want me in here with you."

"Perry Mason! What about your parents and Hart."

"I am sure by now with the looks we have been giving each other my parents already know that we are in love."

"Where is Hart sleeping?"

"He is sleeping in my little brother Dudley's room."

"You have a younger brother?"

"Yes and an older brother whose name is Frank and a younger sister named Francis. I am sure that mother has already called them and told them that we were here and I am equally sure that they will be here in just a while. Come on, I'll tell you about them on the way to the kitchen."

They headed down the stairs and Perry began to tell her about his brothers.

"Frank is working for the FBI as an agent and we are very proud of him. Dudley Is the Police Chief in this County, and Fran is a clothes designer and has her own business. Frank is married to Linda and they have 2 children named Frank Jr. and Alexandria. Dudley is married to Carol and they have one son, Michael. Fran is not married and has no children."

She put her arm through his and walked into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Mason, I'm sure you need some help here. It would be my pleasure to help you if you will allow me to."

"That would be great Della. You can begin on the salad."

"Mama, I can just about bet my reputation that you have called the rest of the family and told them that we are here. Well?"

"My sweet Perry, you are so predictable. You haven't been home in ages and the family wants to see their brother and they especially want to see the ever so famous Miss Street, the lady that takes care of my baby."

"Momma!" Perry began to turn red. "Do you have to embarrass me?"

"From the way that you two look at each other, I do believe that there are no secrets between the two of you."

Della blushed too.

"Well, I will leave you two ladies alone for a while I find my son and see what he is into."

What Perry wanted to do was get back to his room to check out the present that he had for Della. He looked at the present one last time and then put it away. Then he went to find his son. He found his son and they went for a walk.

Perry put his hand on his son's shoulder as they walked.

"Son, I have something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure dad. What is it about?"

"How well do you like Miss Della?"

"She is sweet, gentle and she seems to like me a lot. She also likes you too besides, she's the one who looks after you and I like that."

"She is a very sweet lady isn't she?"

"Yes sir. I really like her."

"You know, someday she and daddy just might get married. How would you feel about that?"

"Well, the way that I look at it, 2 mothers is a good thing. I would like that."

Perry messed his son's hair up and laughed.

"Son, no matter what, you will always be first in my life. I love you boy and don't ever forget that."

"I love you too dad." He hugged his dad.

"Alright boy, we'd better head back to Grandma and Grandpa's house. Your uncles and your aunt will be there soon."

In no time they were back at the house. When they walked in, Perry's two brothers, their families and his sister were in the living room having a cocktail. The children were sitting around talking.

"Well, here's the man of the hour!" Frank said.

"Hello! I am glad to see everyone."

Perry took the time to hug all of his siblings and their children, as Hart hugged his aunt and uncles as well as greeted his cousins.

"So Perry where is this ever so famous Della Street?" His older brother asked.

"She was in the kitchen with Momma a little while ago."

"I just came from the kitchen and Mom is the only one in there."

"She must be in her room upstairs. I'll go and check on her. I will be back shortly."

Perry made his way up the stairs and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Della sweetheart are you in there?"

She opened the door for him to come in. When he was inside she closed the door back. He saw that she was wrapped in a bath robe and he sized her up and down with sparkles in his eyes. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He pressed his lips to hers kissing her hungrily.

"Ummm Mr. Mason, you had better quit this before you start something that you can't finish." She smiled at him teasing.

"Is that a challenge Miss Street?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

She just chuckled at him. "Now out of here so I can get dressed. Your family will be here in a little while."

"My dear Miss Street they are already here and they are waiting to meet the ever so famous Della Street." He smiled.

"They're here already?"

"Yes my beautiful lady."

"Well I guess I need to hurry and make myself presentable."

"You need some help my dear?" Smiling and sizing her up again.

"Out Perry Mason!"

"Honey, it's not like we haven't seen each other without clothes on."

"I know Perry, but if I let you stay while I am changing and applying my makeup, we'll never make it down stairs to your family." She smiled teasingly at him.

"Miss Street, you have a point, but I am not leaving this room until you are dressed and ready."

"Perry Mason, you will pay for that later!" She teased.

It wasn't long and she had finished dressed and finished making herself presentable.

"Well Counselor, am I presentable enough? I don't want to embarrass you by being the ugly duckling."

"Della my sweet darling, as always, you steal my breath away being so beautiful. You are so sexy when you look at me like that!"

"Come on lover boy, let's go and meet your family." She smiled.

They walked down the stairs together hand in hand. His older brother noticed the two of them holding hands. They made their way over to where Perry's siblings and their families were waiting.

"Della I'd like for you to meet my brother Frank, his wife Carol, my little brother Dudley and his wife Carol, and my little sister Fran. These are their children."

Della was more than gracious to Perry's family. She was a little nervous at first but she began to feel like a family member because of the way she was warmly welcomed. She made conversation with Perry's sister while Perry and Frank were off on the other side of the room talking.

"So Perry, when are you going to make this lovely creature your wife?" Frank asked.

Perry chuckled a little and smiled at his brother. "Someday big brother she will be Mrs. Perry Mason."

"I see the way you are mesmerized when you look at her, let alone, you came down stairs together holding hands." He smiled and sipped his drink.

"Boy, nothing slips you Federal Agents does it?"

His brother laughed and patted Perry's shoulder.

"Perry, in all seriousness, she is a very lovely woman and you two look as though you belong together." He guided his eyes towards Della.

Perry turned his head as well to see his love. She turned to smile at him and he winked at her. She gave a smile back and blushed.

Mrs. Mason came from the kitchen and announced that dinner was ready and that everyone needed to gather in the dining room. Everyone went in with their wives and children. Della waited until last to walk in with Perry. He stopped her at the swinging doors and pulled her to the side for a moment. She looked up at him with a smile that melted his heart.

"Miss Street, I wanted you to know how much this has meant to me, you meeting my family and them loving you right from the beginning. I do love you with all of my heart." He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers with his arms wrapped around her waist while she had her arms around his neck.

His mother not seeing them in the dining room opened one of the swinging doors to look for them. As she saw what was going on between the two of them she gently closed the door back to give them some privacy. What she had just seen confirmed what she had suspected that was happening between the two of them. Perry released Della and smiled down at her. She wiped the lipstick away from his mouth.

"Now Counselor, we can't have you running around here with lipstick smeared all over your face." She smiled.

He took her by the hand and led her through the swinging doors and led her to their seats. He pulled her chair out for her and she was seated. He sat in his spot right beside her. He looked over at her and smiled. He put his hand on top of hers in assurance that his family loved her.

Frank blessed the meal and they began to eat their dinner. Perry's mother was so happy that night to have her whole family together for the first time in ages. She had also accepted the fact that Della was now a part of their family now. When everyone had finished their meal, Perry stood up to make a toast.

"I'd like to make a toast to our family being together on this special occasion."  
They all toasted to his words.

"There is something else I'd like to say if everyone may."

Everyone gave him their full attention. Perry looked over at Della and smiled. He pushed the chair out of the way and bent down on one knee. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little box. He opened it, pulled out a full cut diamond ring.

"Della Street, would you do me the honor of being my wife? I love you so much."

Tears puddle in his mother's eyes as well as Della's.

"TRY TO LIVE YOUR LIFE  
THE WAY YOU WISH OTHER  
PEOPLE WOULD LIVE THEIRS!"

Raymond Burr

In Loving Memory of my best friend Angel and our friend Kirby, and a wonderful friend, Denise.


	17. Chapter 17

**EVEN I HAVE SECRETS 17**

**(When we left off in chapter 16, The Mason's just finished up having dinner when Perry stood to make a toast. He then got down on one knee in front of his family and looked straight at Della, pulled out a diamond ring and asked her to be his wife.)**

**Tears formed in Della's eyes as she gave that loving smile to him that just melted his heart. Della wasn't the only one who had formed tears in her eyes, Perry's mother did as well. Perry placed the ring on Della's finger and smiled while he studied her gorgeous hazel eyes. **

"**How about it Della, Marry me? I love you with all of my heart and being. You are the most important thing in my life. You and Hart will always come first." **

"**Oh Perry." She managed to get out between the tears.**

**She stood up and Perry did the same. He looked her straight in her eyes with compassion and love, a love that made her shiver.**

**She bit her bottom lip then looked into his eyes and saw the desperation he was showing, but at the same time, very much love and care. She hesitated a moment before speaking. **

"**Perry Mason, I love you too you big goof! It would be my pleasure to be Mrs. Perry Mason. Yes, I'll marry you."**

**The happiest smile she had ever seen from him appeared across his face. He took her into his arms and she slid her arms around his neck. He leaned in to her then succulently and passionately pressed his lips to hers and they were lost in the kiss not caring about who was around them. He released her finally and slid his arm around her waist. **

"**I love you Della Street."**

"**I love you too Perry Mason."**

**Perry looked around at his family who were all smiling at them. He noticed that his mother had tears rolling down her cheeks. **

"**Are you happy momma?"**

"**I am very happy honey."**

**One by one the family gathered around them to congratulate them and hug them. **

"**Miss Della, I was talking with dad today and he asked me how I would feel if he married you someday. My answer to him was two moms are better than one. I am very happy to accept you as my other mom." Hart said as he hugged her.**

"**Oh Hart, I will always love you. Since your father and I are going to get married, I consider it a special privilege for you to be my son too." She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She looked over at Perry's mother. "Mrs. Mason, it is a pleasure to be a part of your family." **

"**Now there will be no more Mrs. Mason in this house, you call me momma ok and we considered you a part of our family years ago."**

"**Ok momma." She smiled.**

**Perry wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. Then he whispered into her ear. "I told you they would love you." He smiled at her.**

**She turned, looked at his mesmerizing blue eyes and smiled at him. He once again planted a soft kiss on her luscious lips. **

"**Della took her focusing off of Perry and turned to Perry's dad. **

"**Welcome to our family Della and no more Mr. Mason I am dad from now on."**

"**Yes Dad." She gave him a smile. "It is so sweet of all of you to welcome me into your family." Tears formed in her eyes again.**

"**What is it darling?" Perry turned her to face him.**

"**I'm just very happy. I never expected for your family to take me right in."**

"**They adore you." He looked deep into her hazel eyes with so much care and love. "And I adore you even more."**

**Perry's older brother Frank spoke up. " I do believe it is time to toast the newly engaged couple in our family."**

**Dudley spoke up…. "I agree big brother."**

"**I propose a toast to our new family edition as well as the Bride and Groom to be!" Frank said.**

**Everyone spoke at the same time agreeing.**

**In memory of my best friend ANGEL, our friend KIRBY, my friend DENISE, and a very special Wonderful friend… MS. BETTY HARDEN. May each of you RIP and have fun flying with GOD'S ANGELS.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Even I Have Secrets 18**_

_**The Mason dinner and festivities finally ended, Perry's brother's and their families said their goodbyes and left. After the kitchen was cleaned, Perry's mother, father, and Hart turned in. His parents thought that they would want to spend time with each other with no interuptions. Perry Mason took his hand and took Della's hand into his and walked into the livingroom. They sat on the couch to spend quality time with each other. Della moved closer to Perry snuggling up to him. He leaned over and kissed her forehead then brought is face down to look at her beautiful eyes, he then gently pressed his lips to hers. She trembled a little. She knew well how he made her happy.  
She kissed him passionately this time.**_

"_**Perry?"**_

"_**What is it my sweetheart?"**_

"_**I love you with all of my heart and you have made me very happy."**_

"_**Sweetheart, I love you with all my heart, being, and spirit."**_

_**A little while later Della began to fall asleep in Perry's embrace.**_

_**Mason looked down at his sleeping beauty and softly began speaking to her.**_

"_**Della, sweetheart, come on and wake up, we have had a long day and .!I know that you are tired. Come and get dressed for bed and if you are a good girl, I may just come in and tuck you in."**_

_**She gave a low throaty laugh and it always seemed to turn Perry on.**_

"_**Why Mr. Mason, a Lady does not allow a man into her bedroom, especially to tuck them in!"**_

_**Perry instantly looked at her and pouted.**_

"_**But Miss Street, it's not like we haven't slept together before. I remember every detail."**_

"_**You remember every little detail?" Her eye brow arched up.**_

"_**Remember? Honey I made notes since it was so precious."**_

_**He teased her because she teased him first.**_

"_**Perry Mason!" She began to blush.**_

"_**You look absolutely beautiful eventhough you are tired. I love you very much." His palm and thumb carressed her cheek.**_

"_**Now come on lets turn in. We'll have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."**_

_**When they got to Della's room where she was sleeping, Perry walked in the room first then she followed behind him. He shut the door and walked over to her and took her in his arms. He tenderly began kissing her neck, her cheeks, her ears, and he passionately moved to her lips and deeply kissed her.**_

"_**Perry as much as I am enjoying this… we had better stop before we begin something that we can't finish."**_

_**He looked into her beautiful eyes with that boyish grin that got to her and almost all the time gave in.**_

_**Why can't we finish it?**_

"_**Because Mr. Perry Mason, we happen to be in your parents house, not to mention, Hart is right down the hall."**_

"_**Miss Street, we are adults… consenting adults, come on Della my darling… I havent been able to make you happy with our bodies intertwined in two days! I want to show you how much I love you."**_

"_**Alright Mr. Mason. Go and get your pajimas and I'll be waiting for you."**_

_**That boyish grin crossed his face again. "Della Darling, this is going to be the best night of your life."**_


	19. Chapter 19

Even I Have Secrets 19

When we left off in chapter 18, Perry and Della had gone out to his family to let Hart stay where he would be safe until his father can find out what was going on. Perry and Della were getting ready to hit the hay and sleep, however, Perry wanted himself and Della to sleep together in his childhood room. After pouting like a little boy and promising Della that if she would let him sleep with her, he would make it a night that she would never forget, so Della gives in to him.

Perry Mason came back to his childhood bedroom in his pj's and robe. He gently tapped on the door and Della opened it up and let him come in. As she gently closed the door, Perry could not believe what she was wearing. She had on a negligee that was light purple and it fit her just right, just enough to hug her body parts. Perry just stared at his love and smiled his wolfish grin. The negligee was cut low in the front just enough that Perry had noticed and wanted her. He took her into his arms and gently began to plant soft kisses onto her neck up to her cheeks, then down to her cleavage. He wrapped his arms around her and led her over to the bed, while he was still kissing her.

"Perry, we had better lock the door before someone walks in."

"My dear sweetheart, you are so right.

Mason got up and locked the bedroom door. He returned to the bed.

"Now, where were we?" teasing her with that grin that she had fell in love with many years ago. Perry gently laid Della back on the bed and continued to kiss all over her. His lips reached hers and they lost themselves in their Heavenly state of being. He kissed her neck, her forehead, her lips and he slowly gave her kisses moving down to her cleavage. He gently caressed her arms and each part of her body sending chills up her spine. She enjoyed every move that he made. She slowly let out a moan that made him smile and made him want her even more. Della returned the same pleasure that he was giving her. The foreplay was almost too much for the two of them to swallow. Perry slowly began pulling her clothes off of her and smiled and kissed her bare body as he did so. He removed his robe and she began to slowly to unbutton his pajama shirt, then his pajama pants. Each one took turns to remove their under pants." He continued to give her more foreplay before he took her and shared his love with her. "Oh Della, you are so beautiful, I love you more than anything in the world." "Oh Perry, I love you to sweetie." Please, take me make me feel like a woman tonight." He slowly moved himself inside of Della; making passionate love to her. After a few minutes, he felt her tense up and he knew she was about to hit her peak. She called his name as he gave her pleasure. He himself was about to reach his peak also. She finally hit her peak and while doing so she called out his name again. Perry reached his peak and spewed himself inside of her then gently fell on top of her and gave her a huge sensual kiss. He rolled over and watched her for a couple of minutes.

"Perry, that was absolutely wonderful and special, I love you."

"You are special and I love you too."

"Perry, we have had a long tiring day. Let's try to get some sleep."

"Yes my dear Miss Street." He rolled over and took her into his arms and held her until they fell a sleep.

In Memory of my best friend Angel, our friend Kirby, another friend Denise, and a special friend, Ms. Betty Harden. May you all be flying with the Angels.


	20. Chapter 20

For fun and pleasure.

Even I Have Secrets 20

When we left off in chapter 19, Perry and Della had made love in his room at his parent's home.

SPECIAL THANKS TO MICHELLE FOR HER HELP.

The next morning, Perry Mason lay just watching a most beautiful sight. Della Street was sleeping peacefully next to him. As always, she was on her stomach, her dark hair tousled about the pillow, her face wearing an angelic glow. He thought to himself, "My God, she is so beautiful, so perfect. I am the luckiest man in the world." Perry's eyes traveled down to the length of Della's body and back up again coming to rest on her left hand. The ring glistened in the early morning light, a tangible reminder of the event that had taken place the day before. Della, feeling Perry beside her stirred a bit, then opened her eyes. She looked up at Perry giving him a dazzling smile…

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to feel you beside me watching me sleep."

She smiled at him again.

Her smile always seemed to make his heart flutter and melt. She loved teasing him and she knew that she always had a way of keeping him wrapped around her little finger.

"Have I told you lately that I love you and that you are an extraordinary lady?"

"Not since last night, but you can tell me again."

"Della Street I love you with all my heart."

"And I love you counselor, or should I say Mr. Wonderful. Perry, last night was beautiful."

"You were beyond beautiful my darling. You were incredible."

"That could be debatable."

"You could have had any man you wanted, yet you chose me. I am the luckiest man in the world and I'll forever be eternally grateful."

"I'm the lucky one Mr. Mason."

He leaned in and kissed her once more.

Della's voice was soft. "Counselor, we need to get up and get dressed. Our family will be looking for us soon."

Perry reached out and caressed Della's cheek. "Our family…. I like that."

Della slipped from the bed and wrapped her robe around her.

"I call the shower first!"

"Need some help in there?" Perry raised his eyebrow mischievously.

Della's teasing tone matched Perry's look. "Yes, but unfortunately we will have to wait till we're home."

Perry's face turned into a little pout, making him seem like a little boy. Sounding disappointed he said, "While I might agree with you, my dear Miss Street, I don't have to like it."

Opening the bedroom door, Della looked back over her shoulder and blew Perry a kiss. Her throaty laugh could be heard as she made her way down the hallway to the bathroom and her solitary shower.

A short while later, after both had showered and dressed Perry and Della headed downstairs and joined the family in the kitchen.

Perry walked up to his mother and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning mama."

"Good morning honey, good morning Della."

"Good morning mama." Della said back.

Perry looked over to his beautiful fiancé winked at her and smiled. He walked over to her and softly kissed her on her cheek. Perry's mother smiled at her son and new daughter-n-law.

"So did the two of you sleep well last night?" she smiled at them with that knowing look that mothers give. Della could feel the color rising in her cheeks.

"Yes mother, we both slept wonderfully." He said smiling.

Perry's mother continued to fix breakfast, smiling and humming softly as she completed her tasks.

"Mrs., I mean mama, is there anything I can do to help you with breakfast?"

"Honey, I am used to cooking for a big family and I am also used to doing it all myself. Why don't you and Perry go and spend some time together before you have to leave for the airport."

"Yes mama." Della said smiling. Perry took Della by the hand and they headed to the living room. I guess we had better go and wake Hart.

"I wouldn't want him to not have breakfast."

"If he is anything like his father, he can smell food a mile away." Della teased.

He turned to her with his hands behind his back and looked down at her. "Miss Street I'll have you to know that we both are growing boys." He tried to look serious but she made him laugh.

He took her by the hand. "Come on." He said.

He knocked on his son's door and slowly opened it. His son was sitting on the side of the bed putting his shoes on.

"Good morning son."

"Good morning Dad, good morning Miss Della."

"Are you coming to breakfast?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I am. Grandma can cook the best breakfast and I wouldn't miss it for the world… and besides, I'm starving."

Della looked over at Perry and smiled. "You see, you two are just alike."

Perry smiled at them both. "Son, we'll see you down stairs."

"Yes sir, I'll only be a couple more minutes."

After breakfast, Perry loaded his and Della's luggage into the trunk of his Father's car. Now they were standing by the door saying their goodbyes. Perry hugged his mother close.

"Mama, thank you again for everything. I love you." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Della too said her thanks and gave Perry's Mother a warm and loving hug.

"Son, you be a good boy while daddy is gone. I'll come and get you soon ok?"

"Yes sir." Father and son embraced.

Della said goodbye to Hart, hugging him lovingly as well.. Turning

Perry put his arm around Della leading her down to the car they turned around and waved to mama and Hart, then got in and rode away with Perry's Father at the wheel.

In loving memory of my Best friend Angel, our friend Kirby, another friend Denise, and a very special friend, Ms. Betty Harden. May you all be flying with the Angels.


	21. Even I Have Secrets 21

EVEN I HAVE SECRETS 21

I do not own the characters invented by Erle Stanley Gardner only borrowing them for a while. No copy write infringements are intended at any time in the writing or reading of this story. Just having fun!

As we left off in chapter 20, Perry and Della said goodbye to his family and took an airplane to Della's Parents home to leave her where she would be safe. In this chapter we take the story from there. (Enjoy)

The huge airplane flew smoothly through the air at 25000 feet. Della sat in the seat next to Perry, snuggled up onto his shoulder. Perry Mason leaned in and kissed her in her hair while he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"Miss Street, have I told you today what an extraordinary lady you are and how much I love you?" he leaned in and kissed her in her hair again.

"Mr. Mason, you are so wonderful and I love you too."

"Did you call and let your parents know that we were coming?"

"I thought we would surprise them. They will be happy to see us, especially you. My mother adores you."

"And I adore her. You are exactly just like your mother. Especially her ways and looks. Your parents did an excellent job raising you and that is one of the reasons I adore you so much." He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Miss Street, you are a very kind, gentle, and beautiful lady and I love you very much."

She smiled, leaned in to him and kissed him passionately. "I love you my sweetheart."

"And I love you."

The plane landed at Chicago's O'hare Airport on time. Perry and Della exited the plane, retrieved their luggage, and walked over to the car rental place to rent a car. In no time they were on the road headed to the home Della grew up in.

Pulling into her parent's driveway, Della reminisced about her childhood. She wasn't paying attention when Perry spoke to her.

"Della, sweetheart? Are you alright?" She came out of her trance.

She looked over at him and smiled at him. "Yes, I am just fine. I was reminiscing about some of my childhood." He smiled at her.

"Shall we?" he asked.

He opened the car door, stepped out, walked around to Della's door, opened it and helped Della out of the car. They walked up to the front door hand in hand. Della rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Within no time, the door opened and Della smiled at her father.

"Hello Daddy." She smiled at him.

"Della! Perry!" He opened the door for them. "Come in…. please."

They stepped inside of the house. Della's dad grabbed her into a big hug.

"Where is momma daddy?"

"She is out on the back patio. Come on, we'll go and see her."

"Honey, Della and Perry are here."

Della's mother jumped up and grabbed Della in a huge hug.

"Della, what brings you out here so far away from Los Angeles?"

"We just wanted to visit."

"We are glad that you both are here.

Della's mother hugged Perry.

"Hello Mrs. Street, Mr. Street; I am glad that I was able to make the trip with Della."

"Mama, I actually came out to spend a little time with the family. I hope you don't mind if I stay here in my old bedroom."

"Honey, you are always welcome here and your bedroom is exactly as you left it. Perry can stay in the guest room."

"Thank you Mrs. Street, but…."

"That will be fine Mother. Perry will only be here for one night. He has some business that needs tending to."

Perry looked into Della's eyes and smiled at her.

"Alright Mrs. Mason, I would be honored to stay one night."

"I'll go get our luggage out of the car Della."

"I'll walk out with you Perry." Della said.

Perry opened the trunk and retrieved their luggage. He sat the suitcases down and closed the trunk. Della walked around and took his hand in hers. He looked at her and smiled while he took her into his arms. No words were spoken as he leaned in and gently touched his lips to hers. The kiss lingered for a minute and then they broke loose. He looked down at her and smiled as he watched the twinkle in her eyes. "I love you Della Street." "And I love you too Perry." They once again kissed. Not realizing that Della's father was waiting at the door for Perry to bring the luggage into the house, he saw what was happening with his daughter and her boss. He gave a smile and felt at ease as he thought to himself, "Well I guess I do not have to wonder if my daughter is being mistreated by any man that she has dated. Perry is a good man and he is good for her. They look so happy together."

Perry released her, picked up the luggage and they walked back to the house together. She didn't realize that her father was watching them, she began to blush.

"Daddy how long have you been standing here?"

"Long enough honey." He smiled at her with the love that only a father could give.

Della showed Perry where to put the bags at upstairs. She then showed him the guest room where he would be staying. As they entered the guest room, perry sat the luggage down and took Della into his arms. He had a look of pouting like a young boy.

"What's wrong Perry?"

"I am going to miss you tonight. I am not that strong Della. I need you beside me because I don't think that I will be able to sleep without you… among other things." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly with an amour of passion. He released her after a minute or two.

"Perry sweetie, I want to be in your bed with you, however, I couldn't do that in my parent's home. If my mother discovered us, she would go into a tizzy."

"You're a big girl now and are capable of making your own decisions." He smiled at her.

"You are absolutely right, however as long as we are staying here you will have to wait my dear."

At dinner time they were all gathered around the table. Perry sat by Della and Mrs. Street sat by her husband. After dinner Della had to tell her parents about their engagement.

"Mama, Daddy, Perry and I have something we would like to share with you."

Perry looked into Della's eyes , smiled at her and took her hand into his.

"Mama, Daddy, Perry has asked me to marry him and I accepted."

She showed them the ring that he gave her.

"Oh Honey, I am so proud of the two of you." Tears puddle up into her eyes. She came around the table and hugged Della, then Perry. Della's father stood and walked to them and hugged Della and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Daddy is proud of you sweetheart. He then shook Perry's hand. "Glad to have you as my new son in law.

"Thank you sir I promise you that I will take care of Della and never mistreat her. She means too much to me and I dearly love her. She is a wonderful woman. Because of her, my business has been so successful not to mention that I don't know what I would do if she were not in my life."

The next morning Della drove Perry to the airport. As they waited for them to call his plane she held on to him like he had been gone forever. "Della, sweetheart, I am going to miss you like crazy." He took her into his arms and held her close to him. As they finally made the announcement to board the plane, he leaned in a passionately kissed her. When he pulled back he smiled at her. "I love you very much darling and I will miss you."

"Oh Perry I will miss you too." Tears swelled in her eyes. "Now you call me and update me on what is going on."

"I will my darling." He released her and walked to the entrance of the plane. He turned around, smiled at Della, waved goodbye and entered the plane.

Read the next chapter and see what surprises come about.

In memory of my best friend Angel, Kirby, Ms. Betty Harden, and Denise. May you be flying with the Angels!


	22. Chapter 22

Even I Have Secrets 22

Erle Stanley's characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them for fun. No copy write infringements are intended at any time during the reading and writing of this Fan fiction.

As we left off in chapter 21, Della gave the news to her parents of her engagement to Perry and Perry flew back to Georgia to check on Marlesa.

Perry arrived in Georgia, retrieved his luggage and rented a car. He drove back to Stephan's home and settled in before heading to the Police department to discuss Marlesa's accident. Shortly Perry entered the Police Precinct and asked for Detective Max Rogers. Within a few minutes he and Detective Rogers were in a small office.

"Mr. Mason, I ran the name of Frank Smith under those finger prints that were on Marlesa's car. I also did an extensive background search of what exactly happened nine years ago with you and your family. Just as you told me, one Frank Smith was killed by a police officer's bullet."

"What did you find about the prints? Did he have a twin?"

"That's what is so strange about this whole situation. The prints did not match the finger prints on the car so I ran a check to see if Frank Smith had a twin never mentioned. The strange part is that there was not just a twin, but they were a set of triplets."

"He was one of a set of triplets? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What else do you know about the accident? Did anyone question the neighbors to see if anyone strange had been seen in the neighborhood?"

"That was my next topic of discussion. There is an eye witness that reported seeing a dark colored sedan with 2 men in the back and a driver the night before the accident. They were parked in front of Marlesa's house. They said that the reason that they noticed the car is because it was a very expensive vehicle. They could not get a definite description on the gentlemen in the back of the car. They just got a general description and from what they have reported, it seems that the description fits the man that you described to me the other day."

" Detective Rogers, I am going to call the Private Investigator that works for me and get him to do an extensive background check on these Triplets. Was the eye witness able to get a license plate number?"

"The way the car was parked they could not see it."

"Alright, I will get my Investigator on this right away."

Mason shook the Detectives hand thanked him, and promised to keep him up to date on what he finds out. Mason left the Police Precinct and drove over to the hospital Marlesa was at. Within a few minutes he was standing by Marlesa's hospital bed with her hand in his. He just watched her for a few minutes. He finally pulled a chair up to her bed and sat down. He once again took her hand into his. He began to think back to when she and he were together and when he found out that she was carrying his baby. He began to speak with her.

"Oh Marlesa, what have they done to you? You just have to get better, for Hart's sake. He loves you very much. How am I going to have a career and raise a son at the same time? He needs you, he needs us both. It isn't your time to go yet, you have your whole life ahead of you. You mean so much to me, I remember when we were dating and you told me you were going to have a baby. I was the happiest man in the world. I remember that I wanted to marry you, but things happened between us and it never came about. You have done a great job at raising our son. I'll always love you in that special way because you are the mother of my son."

A moment later a tear ran down Marlesa's cheek and Perry noticed it.

"Marlesa, honey, can you hear me? Honey, if you can hear me squeeze my hand."

A minute later she gently squeezed Perry's hand. He smiled and left the room to call the nurse and tell her what just happened. The nurse entered the room and checked Marlesa.

"She is coming around, I will call the doctor."

The nurse left the room and made the call to the doctor.

Meanwhile, at Della's parent's home, there was a knock at the front door. Mrs. Street opened the door to find a strange man standing before her. The man looked at Mrs. Street and smiled.

"Hello, would Della be here at this moment?"

"Yes she is. May I ask who is calling?"

"Oh yes…. I apologize. My name is Stanley Cody. May I come in and speak with her?"

"She is upstairs in her room. If you will follow me I will show you where the patio is. The two of you can talk there. I'll be right back, please make yourself comfortable."

Della's mother knocked on Della's bedroom door. The door opened and her mother smiled at her.

"Della, there is a gentleman by the name of Stanley Cody here to see you. He is out on the patio waiting to talk to you."

"I'll be right down."

Della knew that Stanley would not take the news of her engagement very well so she removed her ring and set it to the side. She made her way down the stairs and entered the patio. Stanley Cody was looking around at the roses that were in bloom and took in their fragrance. He hear footsteps on the concrete, he turned and saw that she was smiling at him. He walked up to her, took her in his arms and hugged her.

"Well hello Stan. How did you know that I was here?"

"I'm a Detective remember?" He smiled at her.

"Won't you sit down?" She sat across from him where she could face him.

"What brings you all the way out here to Chicago?"

"I heard that there has been some trouble with you. I wanted to see if you were alright and to find out what is going on."

"I am perfectly fine."

"That is wonderful to hear, but I have been really worried about you."

"Stan I am a big girl and I am very capable of taking care of myself."

"I already know that, however, I still wanted to know if you are alright so I flew out here to check it out."

"Now I heard through the grapevine that you are being stalked and you have no idea why or who it is. Is this true?"

She hesitated a moment and lowered her eyes.

"Yes, it is all true. Perry thought it would be safer if I came to stay with my parents just a little while."

"Speaking of the great Perry Mason how is he?"

"He is doing just fine. He is always on the go and working late just about every night."

"I don't like the idea that he keeps you cooped up in that office of his all hours of the night. Why don't you leave him and find another job that only requires you to work eight hours?"

"I love what I do and Perry is the best at what he does. I love our adventures and excitement."

"I still don't like it."

"Why? Are you afraid that something may happen to me or is it just that you are a little Jealous?"

"When it comes to you, I am always Jealous, especially when it comes to Perry Mason. I've seen how he looks at you and I don't like it."

"Oh Stan! You both mean a lot to me."

"Back to the stalking and trouble. Has anyone approached you?"

"Not a soul."

"What is going on with Perry being in Georgia?"

"A very dear friend of his was in a serious car accident and he is with her trying to find out what caused the accident."

"Since he considers you loyal, steadfast and very efficient at your job, why didn't he keep you there with him to help?"

"It could be very dangerous investigating the accident and he didn't want to take any chance that something would happen to me and that is why I am here."

"I'll only be in town until tomorrow morning. Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Stan, I don't know if…"

"Della, you can sacrifice one evening to have dinner with me, besides, I'll take good care of you."

She smiled at him. "Alright I'll go to dinner with you."

"I will pick you up say around seven thirty?"

"That will be great."

He stood, walked over to her and took her into his arms and kissed her. He gave her one more hug and one last Kiss before he left."

(In memory of my best friend Angel, our friend Kirby, Denise, and Ms. Betty Harden. May you all be flying with the Angels.)


	23. Chapter 23

_**EVEN I HAVE SECRETS 23**_

_**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT ERLE STANLEY GARDNER HAD CREATED. I AM ONLY BORROWING THEM. There is no copy write infringements intended at any time of this fan-fic... **_

_**("Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter. Between College and writers block, I have been sort of at a loss.")**_

_**As we left off in chapter 22 Perry had left Della at her parent's home in Colorado and left Hart with his parents. Perry had taken a plane back to Georgia to check on Marlesa, Hart's mother as well as investigate her accident.**_

_**At 7:30 in the evening, Stanley Cody was punctual picking Della up for dinner. He rang the door bell and Mrs. Street answered the door.**_

"_**Hello Mrs. Street, I am here to take Della to dinner."**_

"_**Won't you come in? Della will be down shortly."**_

_**Della walked down the stairs and saw Stanley waiting patiently.**_

"_**Della is ready mother. Hello, again Stan." She smiled over at him. **_

_**Stanley Cody took one look at her with sparkling eyes. He looked her up and down then smiled at her.**_

"_**Wow! You look great."**_

_**A blush formed upon her cheeks. She was a little embarrassed that he said that in front of her Mother.**_

"_**You two kids run along and have a good time."**_

_**He smiled and offered Della his hand. She took it and walked out the door before him. He opened the car door and helped her inside and then he went around to the driver side and started the car.**_

"_**We are having dinner at the El Travino. Our reservation is at 7:30."**_

"_**I have heard that it is a fantastic restaurant and the atmosphere is perfect and the food is wonderful."**_

_**Stanley and Della were shown their table so Stanley Cody held the chair for Della to sit in and get comfortable. **_

_**After finishing their dinner, they enjoyed their cup of coffee.**_

_**Della lowered her eyes as if something was very wrong. Stanley Cody sensed something was wrong. He felt it deep down inside.**_

"_**Well, do you want to talk about it?"**_

"_**Talk about what is bothering you. You are not the same Della that I know. Something is bothering you."**_

"_**Stan, I have a confession to make." She pulled out her engagement ring and put it on her ring finger.**_

"_**As you know I have worked for Perry for a great many years now. We have had a wonderful working relationship and I fell in love with him from the beginning as he fell the same way. He asked me to marry him and I accepted. I never meant to hurt you. I do love you but am not in love with you as I am Perry."**_

_**Cody looked deep into Della's eyes and knew that she meant it and that their relationship was over and he would never be the same.**_

_**Meanwhile Perry was back in Georgia investigating Marlesa and Hart's accident while he checked Marlesa's condition.**_

_**She came out of the coma and her health was beginning to improve. Perry sat by her side questioning her in hopes of finding out if she remembers anything about how the accident happened.**_

_**Marlesa honey, do you remember when Hart was just a baby and the two of you were being held captive by Frank Smith? Remember he was killed by the Police. Well, they are running an investigation on him and his brothers. It turns out**_

_**That he was one of triplets. It could very easily have been one of his brothers that died that day. We suspect when the autopsy was performed, the coroner made a report that was false. He added Franks name to the death certificate and was bought off to keep quiet about it. We suspect he is with the mob. We will eventually capture him. What I do not understand is why he picked you and Hart. I know he is behind the games Della and I are going through back in California.**_

_**Marlesa lowered her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Perry instantly knew that she was hiding something. **_

"_**Want to talk about what you are hiding from me?"**_

"_**Oh Perry, I am so sorry." Tears swelled in her eyes.**_

"_**It's Hart Perry."**_

"_**While you and I were dating each other and when I told you I was pregnant, I never told you the truth. It was because you were the perfect daddy for Hart."**_

"_**Marlesa, what are you trying to say?"**_

"_**Frank Smith and I had slept together and to be honest, I do not know which one of you is the real father."**_

_**Perry stepped back and felt the wind begin to leave out of his chest. It was like getting struck by lightning or sucker punched.**_

"_**Perry I just wanted the best for Hart and you were the best father for him. I am sure that is why Frank or whomever it was, sabotaged my car and tried to kidnap Hart to keep him as his son. Frank was a part of the mob and I did not want Hart to even be around a man like him."**_

"_**Marlesa, why did you wait until now to tell me this? It wouldn't have mattered to me which one of us was the father. I love Hart very much and no matter what is going to happen, he will always be my son." **_

"_**Try to live your life the way you wish other people would live theirs."**_

_**In memory of my best friend Angel, Ms. Betty Harden, Kirby Ducheteau, and Denise Caylor. May you all be flying with the Angels. **_


	24. Chapter 24

Even I have secrets 24 I do not own the characters.

When Della had seen the look on Stanley Cody's face she could see that he was crushed. He dropped his head avoiding her eyes giving him a moment to think. Della reached across the table and touched his hand then their eyes met once again.

"I am sorry Stan. I didn't mean to hurt you that were not my intentions. I am grateful for the wonderful times that we shared together. It will always be very special to me especially our intimate times. You were always gentle and loving it will be my favorite memory for always." A grin appeared on her lips.

A smile crossed his face as he remembered those special times. Yea, we were quite a couple. You my beautiful lady were always an animal in bed." She laughed a deep throaty laugh.

"As I remember it you enjoyed every second of it." She grinned at him.

"I am sorry to see that this has to come to an end. I want you to know that I love you and will always be here if you need me for anything." She touched his hand and rubbed it with her thumb.

"I know you will Stan."

Stanley Cody walked Della to the door of her parent's home. They stood there a few moments with the situation being awkward. Finally Stan was the first to break the silence. "I hate to leave but I have an early plane that is leaving in the morning that I have to be on." They stood there a moment looking into each other's eyes.

"Della, would it be alright to give you a kiss?"

"I would like that." Stanley Cody looked into her eyes once again then leaned in to her and softly and gently touched his lips to hers. When he released her he smiled at her. "I wish you the best with Perry. He is a good man and I know he will do everything he can possibly do to take good care of you. Good-bye Della." He turned and walked out to his rental car and drove away.

She turned and walked into the house. Her mother called out to see if it was her.

"Della is that you?"

"Yes Mother." Her mother appeared around the corner as she met Della at the stairs.

"How was your evening?"

"It was very nice Mother. I think I'll turn in."

"Sweetie Perry called while you were out."

"How long ago was it he called?"

"He called about an hour ago. I told him that you were out this evening and that you should return anytime now."

"I'll go into daddy's study and call him back."

"That's fine sweetie."

Within minutes Della dialed the number to Stephan Riker's home phone.

Stephan answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Stephan."

"Hi Della; How are things going in Colorado?"  
"Everything is fine. How about there?

"Oh things are fine. I assume you want to speak with Perry?"

"Please, is he nearby?"

"He is upstairs reading some reports about the accident. Give me a minute and I will get him for you."

A minute later Perry came on the line.

"Hi Perry, I am sorry I missed your call earlier. How are you and how are things going with the investigation of the accident?"

"I am lonesome and I keep waking thinking you are cuddled up next to me in bed. I miss your beautiful face and soft skin and those sweet delicious delectable warm lips on mine."

"Umm Mr. Mason, you know how to flatter a girl."

He could feel her smile through the telephone.

"I miss you too sweetie." He could hear the sigh within her voice.

"I hear that you had a visitor there?"

"Yes, I did. Stanly Cody heard that I was here and he just showed up at Mother and Father's door wanting to see me. We spent a little while talking out on the patio. You by any chance are not jealous are you?" He could hear her smile.

"Should I be?"

"No darling you are the man that I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. We went to dinner and I gently broke the news to him about you and me."

"How did he take it?"

"I think he was a hurt but he respected my decision. I had the feeling that he wanted to get me to change my mind. I told him that I will always care about him and that I hold a special place in my heart for him and that I did love him, however, I was not _in love_ with him as I am with you. I don't just love you Perry, I am _in love_ with you."

"Sweetheart I have fallen hopelessly, madly, insanely, forever _in love_ with you too. The first time I laid my eyes on you is when I fell head over hills for you. I am the luckiest man in the world to love such a wonderful, caring, gorgeous, astounding lady. I thank God every day that I am lucky to have you in my life."

"Oh Perry, you are so sweet but it is the other way around. I am the lucky one."

"We both are lucky to have each other. Now, you asked what I have found out about the car accident that Hart and Marlesa were in."

"Yes. Has Marlesa woken up from her coma yet?"

He was hesitant. "Yes, yes she has. I was able to get a little information out of her. She told me about what happened while driving the car, the same thing that the police have checked out."

"Perry, you do not sound like yourself. Has something happened?"

"Oh no, everything is fine."

"I don't think so. I know you better than anyone else and there is something in your voice that tells me that something has happened."

"Darling, as always you always know when something is bothering me. I really don't want to get into it over the phone. I will be letting the police finish the investigation into the accident. They will keep me informed. My plane leaves in the morning. I am coming for you and Hart. We are going home until we know something concrete."

"You're coming here?"

"Yes, umm, unless you don't want me to." He teased her.

"Mr. Mason, not only do I want you to, I can't wait to be in your arms again."  
"I need for you to call and make hotel reservations for me."

"I absolutely will not! Perry you know that Mother will insist that you stay here and not in a hotel."

"Sweetheart, I don't know if I can control myself while you walk around in front of me being so sexy! I wouldn't disrespect your parents or you by taking advantage of you while staying in their house."

He could hear her low throaty laugh and it turned him on right where he was.

"Perry, you are staying here and I do not want to hear any argument."

"Yes dear. My plane will be in at one o'clock tomorrow. Would you be interested in meeting a handsome dashing fellow at the airport who will need a ride?"

"Anything you wish of me sweetie."

"Darling, I miss you and I can't wait to hold you in my arms again and kiss you."

"I miss you too sweetheart. I'll be waiting for you."

"I love you darling!"

"I love you too Perry. Good night."

"Good night."  
******************************************************************

Della waited for her love Perry at Denver International Airport. She glanced down at her watch and thought to herself that he would be coming out of the terminal in just a few minutes. Excitement bellowed within her as she looked around to try and spot him. While she was looking around for him, someone walked up behind her and wrapped their arms around her. She turned to see who it was and it was Perry.

"Perry you scared the daylights out of me!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to startle you!"

A smile crossed her face and her deep hazel eyes looked into his mesmerizing blue eyes. "That is alright sweetie, I forgive you." Is there any chance that a fellow can give a beautiful lady a kiss?" The way that he smiled at her made her blush.

"Come here Della!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into his embrace. He slowly stepped closer to her and gently pressed his lips to her luscious lips. She moved in as close to him as she could. The kiss was tender and slow making sure that it did not get out of hand because they were in public. Perry had to stop kissing her because it was getting hard to resist her. He wanted her, right then and there. She could sense it and gave him a wicked smile before grabbing his tie and dragging him to the luggage carousel to retrieve his bag. She had him completely and totally had her love wrapped around her little finger and she knew that she could get him to do anything that she wished. He was hopelessly fallen in love with her and he didn't care that she cast her spell on him. He knew that he would do _anything_ for her. "Della, are you sure that we don't want a hotel, I mean, in a hotel, the possibilities are endless." They retrieved his bag and she drove him to her parents' home.

In memory of my best friend Angel, our friend Kirby, my friend Denise, and a very special lady Betty Harden. May you all be flying with the Angels!

.


	25. Chapter 25

_**I do not own all of the characters, just a few. No copy write infringements are intended with this fic! (PMASONFAN)**_

Perry and Della stood outside of her bedroom door before they were to turn in. Mason slid his arms around Della's waist and pulled her to him, his eyes becoming one with hers. She gently raised her hands and positioned them behind his neck while bringing him even closer to her. For a few moments nothing was said. Mason's lips was only centimeters from hers and he slowly and sensually pressed them to her. The kiss became a little heavier as he ran his hands up and down her back with a tender touch. Her fingers curled the back of his hair exciting him more. She knew that if this didn't stop, it would most certainly get out of control and there would be no stopping it. She backed away from Perry while all the time, he would not release her. "Perry we had better quit this before we get out of hand."

"Darling you are just so irresistible and I cannot help myself."

"Perry, you are just as irresistible as I am, but remember where we are."

"You know, we can still sneak out of here and get a hotel!" he raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a rueful smile.

"Perry Mason! Just how would I explain our actions to my parents?"

"Aw come on Della! They know that you are a grown girl and quite capable of making your own decisions." He smiled as his eyes looked up and down her. "I will make a deal with you…"

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "What kind of a deal?"

"If you will give me lodging in your bed tonight, I promise to be a perfect gentleman." He smiled at her and gave her his puppy dog eyes and when she saw them, she just melted. He always knew how to get to her.

"Against my better judgment, I… oh how can I refuse a look like that?" she took the belt of his robe into her hand and pulled him into her room. "Come on lover boy!" she smiled at him. His grin was as wide as the room they were about to sleep in.

She removed her robe and house shoes and pulled the cover back for them. She then climbed into the bed and turned to see Perry remove his robe. He was clad in his boxers and a t-shirt. He climbed in beside her and pulled the cover up over them. Della turned over on her side. "Would it be alright if I cuddle up to you?" With a smile he couldn't see, she had to keep from sighing. "I guess it will be alright." Mason cuddled up to her back and his arm encircled her waist. He leaned over and kissed her. "Good night darling." "Good night sweetie."

Della showered, dressed and went down stairs to the kitchen. Her mother was standing at the stove cooking breakfast. "Good morning Mother." Her mother looked at her daughter with eyes that only mothers give when they have caught the cat with the canary. "Did you sleep well honey?" "Yes mother, I slept like a baby." Della could not look her mother in the eyes. She had the impression that her mother knew about the two sharing the same bed.

"Where is Perry?"

"He is dressing. He will join us shortly." Della poured herself a cup of coffee. She didn't any more get Perry's cup of coffee ready when he walked into the kitchen where the two ladies were. Walking over to Della he took the cup of coffee and smiled at her. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning darling." A huge blush overtook her. Her mother just smiled. "Alright you two shall I leave the room?" Perry looked at her and gave her a rueful smile then looked back to Della who was now embarrassed.

Della and Perry said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Street and promised to visit again. Perry loaded their luggage in the car and they headed to the airport. In a couple of hours their plane landed and Perry retrieved their luggage and picked up the rental car. Within no time they were walking through his parent's front door. "Hey, where is everyone?" Hart heard his father's call and came running. "Dad, I thought you went home checking on Mom."

"I did son. Your mother is doing just fine. She sends her love."

"When can I go home?"

"I thought that I would take you back home with me, we could spend some quality time together."

Excited he hugged his dad. "I would like that!"

"Well it's settled then."

"Ms. Della, I did not mean to leave you out of our conversation. How are you?" giving her a huge hug.

"I am just fine Hart." She smiled down at him and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Moments later Perry's mother walked into the sitting room where they were.

"Perry, you're back so soon!"

"Yes mama. I came for Hart." He hugged his mother and gently kissed her on her cheek.

"We thought for sure that you would be gone for several days and give us some quality time with Hart."

"Mama I know that you and Dad want to spend time with Hart, but I want him with me until I can find out what has happened to Marlesa and him. I suspect that there is more trouble to come. I also do not want to put you and Dad in any danger. It will be safer for everyone involved."

Moments later Perry's Father entered the room occupying his time with a book in his hands. He looked up to see Perry and Della were standing there talking to his wife. "Perry, you're back so soon?"

"Hi Dad, I came back to pick Hart up and take him back home with me. I want him near me because I anticipate more trouble ahead and I do not want to put you and Mama in any type of danger. We will be flying home in the morning."

Perry, Della and Hart entered the plane and found their seats. After making themselves comfortable, Della could still see in Perry's eyes that something was not right, something was most definitely bothering him. She didn't want to address the issue with Hart sitting by them. She did not need to worry him or frighten him.

Sunlight peeked through the curtain and was shown on Perry's eyes. He slowly opened his eyes trying to shake the grogginess from his head. For a moment he almost couldn't remember where he was. A figure lie next to him and began to stir. He turned and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Della lay beside him with a sweet smile on her face. His eyes studied her and he thought to himself that she was the only woman that he had ever loved more than his life and his career. He knew that he would give up everything for her if she so desired. He moved closer to her and placed a sweet gentle kiss upon her lips. He softly said "I wonder what you are dreaming about?" She looked at him with one eye opened and a smile upon her face. "Good morning Counselor."

"Darling, how long have you been awake?"

"I have been awake long enough to hear you whisper and just so you know, I was dreaming about us and all of the possibilities that are endless for us."

"Oh really, well tell me about one of these possibilities." He smiled at her.

She gave a deep throaty laugh, that laugh he so loved about her. "Counselor, all that I can say is that you are the most thorough, skillful and satisfying lover that I could ever have asked for. You are just wonderful."

He smiled at her and looked at her through those blue mesmerizing eyes of his, then pressed his lips to hers with tender solicitude. When he pulled away he smiled at her the smile only he had for her. "Miss Street I have fallen absolutely, head over heels, madly, uncontrollably, and forever in love with you. You are the most beautiful, sexiest creature I have ever seen."

At 8:30 am, Mason, his Secretary and his son entered through the front door of his office suite. Della picked up the messages from the night before and collected the mail then sorted them into three piles, one urgent, the second, need answering, and last, mail that can wait. She walked into Mason's office, opened the curtains to the balcony's sliding doors, walked over to set the three piles of mail on the round table in Mason's office, and went to make coffee. After returning into the office with the coffee and the amenities needed for it, she sat at the round table and prepared to go over the day's agenda. Mason sat at the table with her while his son sat in his big leather swivel chair. Della poured them a cup of coffee while Perry looked fascinated at his son. He pointed to Hart bringing the sight to Della. With a whisper, "just look at him, he looks like a natural." While Della brought her attention to her soon to be step-son, Perry looked into her eyes and could sense a motherly instinct had come upon her. Momentarily he thought about what it would be like to have his and her children together, and then when she spoke, it brought him out of his reverie. Not long after going over the agenda, Paul Drake's knock code sounded on the private entrance of Mason's office. Della excused herself from the table and opened the door. Paul walked in and looked at Della and grinned. "Hi beautiful!" He made his way over to where Perry sat and he made himself comfortable too. "Hi Perry! Where have you been the last few days? I heard that there was some kind of an emergency that you had to tend to." Paul just had noticed the young man at Perry's desk twirling in his chair. He smiled then looked over at Perry with a perplexed look. "Well Paul, aren't you going to ask?" he grinned. "So, who is the mini lawyer?" "Hart, can you come over here for a minute son? There is someone I'd like for you to meet." Paul gave a startled look. "Did you just say son?" Mason chuckled a little. "Yes Paul, he is my son."

(OK, so there was not much action in this chapter, but the next is probably going to blow your socks off! Can't wait to publish it. The exciting part is about to begin. We will also see the take of what Paul thinks of Perry's young son.)

Dedicated to my best friend Angel, a wonderful friend Denise, a true friend Kirby, and a very special Lady…. Betty Harden. May you all be flying with the Angels.


	26. Chapter 26

Even I Have Secrets 26

I do not own the character of Perry Mason however I do own a few of the characters.

Now the real action begins! Look out!

We left off with Paul Drake finding out that Perry had a son.

Paul Drake had a look on his face that dumbfounded him. "Since when did you have a son?"

"It was a long time ago. He is 10 years old and will be 11in December. The reason I never advertised it is because an attorney of my stature does not go around flashing his personal life. The tabloids already try to get everything on Della and myself."

Perry, should we tell him?" Mason smiled at his beautiful lady while she moved around the desk where Perry took her ring hand and held it a moment before he kissed it. Paul saw the ring on Della's hand and it stifled his words. After a minute he removed himself from the chair and went around the desk and kissed Della on her cheek and slapped Perry on his shoulder. "Well you two it sure took you long enough to admit that you loved each other. After all of the hidden gestures that were going on between you two, sneaking around for a little kiss or hand holding in private, I thought that you would never come to your senses. Grinning; "The way that you two look at each other one could assume that a fire was igniting and there would be no extinguishing it!" Mason chuckled. "I am happy for you two. Now about this mini Perry, where did he come from?" "Paul, I didn't think that I had to give you a lesson about the bird and the bees!" he smiled at him.

"You know what I mean!"

"He lives in Georgia with his mother Marlesa. They were in a serious car accident which Marlesa is still in the hospital recovering. Because of the situation with Della and myself and the trouble we have had, I thought it best to bring him here with me so that I can make sure he is safe."

"Boy this sure will make a lot of tongues wag… especially the engagement when the reporters find out that not only do you have a son but about the engagement too."

"Well I can't keep it quiet forever. It was bound to be public information sooner or later."

"Now back to you two. When is the wedding?"

"We haven't set a date yet Paul." Della said.

"I do have a favor to ask you pal."

"Sure, what is it Perry?"

"It would be an honor if you would be my best man."

"I would be honored too and I wouldn't have it any other way. Oh by the way, since you are engaged, can I take possession of your little black book? Well, I mean, after all, you are no longer free." He grinned.

Della cocked an eyebrow at her love. "A little black book?" she tried to look serious but was a huge failure at it.

Perry chuckled a little. "Doesn't every man have one?" he feigned innocence. "Don't worry sweetheart… you are the only woman that I love and these other girls do not hold a candle to you." He gave her a wink.

"And yes Paul, I would be happy to give the book to you."

"Well not to change the subject but I am starving. I think I will go down stairs to Clay's and pick up some lunch."

"I think that is a wonderful idea sweetheart. Why don't you take Hart as a tag along?" he gave her his smile that he had only for her.

"Alright sweetie. Hart, would you like to accompany me down stairs to get lunch for us?"

"Sure."

"We will be only a few minutes Perry, Paul."

"Alright darling," He stood, walked around the desk, leaned in to her and gently kissed her." He then smiled. A few minutes later she and Hart were at Clay's ordering their lunch. While they were waiting Clay saw her across the room and walked over to her and placed his hands over one of hers. "Della, it is good to see you again. I'm surprised that the slave driver you work for has actually let you out of his sight."

"Oh we got hungry so Hart and I came to get lunch."

"Who is this young fellow? Are you two working on a case with him?" He teased.

"Hart this is a very good friend of your father and I. Clay this is Hart Mason."

"Mason?" surprised.

"Yes Clay, he is Perry's son."

"Perry has a son?" surprised.

"Yes and he is just like his father."

"Then I will have to say that you have your hands full young lady!" Della laughed and agreed with him.

"I am pleased to meet you sir."

"Likewise young man it is a pleasure to meet you also."

"The waiter brought their lunch out on a wrapped plate. "Enjoy Miss Street."

"Thank you Robbie."

"Della!" Clay became surprised at the beautiful ring that was on her finger. "You finally accepted his proposal!"

"Yes Clay. Isn't it a beautiful ring?"

"I should say so."  
"I will have to come back soon to give you the details on the proposal. He was absolutely romantic." She smiled at him.

"I'll hold you to that Della."

"I guess I should get this lunch upstairs before he comes looking for us. Good-bye Clay." While on their way back upstairs to offices of Perry Mason, Della never noticed the stranger who was lurking in a corner nearby leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette watching the two as they walked out of Clay's. His eyes watched the duet, especially the young man. The stranger went to a pay phone nearby and made a call. He received explicit instructions on what he must do. He was to keep an eye on the woman and the boy until a couple of more men arrived.

At 7:30pm Mason, Della, and Hart entered the parking garage headed for their car to go home. They were engaged in conversation and didn't see the man lurking in the corner of the garage. When they made it to the car the man walked over to them and began to strike up a conversation

"Perry Mason?"

"Yes…."

"You are _thee_ Perry Mason?"

At this point Mason's instincts began to kick in. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Maybe I am able to help you…" the man smiled.

While Mason was studying the strange man, someone came up behind him.

Della screamed causing Perry to turn. As he turned he was hit on the back of his head and neck and fell to the ground with an ailing force. He was knocked out cold. Two men came up behind Della and Hart and took them by force, threw them in the back of a limousine and drove out of the parking garage. As they sat in the back of the limousine they were being held hostage by the strange man and his gun. Della looked over to Hart to make sure that he was alright.

"Hart, just do what they say and we will be ok." She said.

"Yes mam I will."  
"Just where are you taking us to? You'll never get away with this."

The kidnapper smiled at her. "I think I have already had."

"They will hunt you down… and you'll be sorry!"

He just smiled again causing her irritation to rise.

"The Boss wants to see the two of you."

"Who is your boss? I demand our release right now!"

"I can't do that!"

"It's alright Miss Della. We'll be alright I won't let them hurt you. They will have to hurt me first in order to get to you." Hart said.

"Hart if they try anything funny, I want you to stay out of it and run to hide anywhere that you can."

"Miss Della…"

He couldn't get the words out of his mouth quick enough.

"Hart I will not let anything happen to you as long as I am around."

Hart moved closer to Della in the seat and she wrapped her arm around him and held him tightly. She had a worried look to come across her face. She thought to herself that she was to protect Hart no matter what, that he was the first and foremost the most important thing… top priority.

The ride was twenty five minutes. Della could hear fog horns in the distance as well as water that seemed to be striking up against something… maybe a wall. The limousine came to an abrupt stop. Della and Hart were blindfolded and removed from the car. They stepped through a narrow door and were taken to a room that was very quiet. After a minute their blindfolds were removed but their eyes had not adjusted to the light in the room just yet. After a few minutes they could make out what was in the room and the same man that had taken them captive.

"Where are we?" she demanded. "What do you want with us?"

The man just smiled at her causing her anger to rise.

"You tell me this moment where we are at…"

"Relax lady."

She looked over at Hart who was standing by her side and that's when she instantly knew that he has his father's look when he was mad. "Hart, it will be alright sweetie." She slid her arm around his shoulders and held him close to her.

Hart spoke with a firm tone. "What do you want with us Mister?"

Back at the Brent Building Paul Drake was about to call it a day to head home. As he was about to get his car and leave, he noticed that Perry's car was still there. "I thought they have left for the day. Their office was closed up." That is when he saw a hand on the ground.

"Perry!" He hurried over to his friend and helped him up. Mason was sluggish and could hardly stand up.

"Perry, are you alright?"

Perry spoke slowly and softly, slurring his words. "I'm fine… Della! Della! Hart! Where are they are they alright?"

"Della and Hart?" Paul asked.

"I was hit from behind and hitting the ground was the last thing that I remember. Paul they have been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped? The first thing that we have to do is to get you looked at by a doctor."

"No Paul, I will be alright."

"Perry, you have to be checked out. You could have a serious concussion. If you do not, you may not be able to help Della and Hart."

"Alright, let's get me to a doctor. First get a hold of Lt. Tragg and tell him what has happened. Tell him that we need his help."

"Alright Perry."

He helped Perry to the elevator and back upstairs to his offices. First he called Perry's doctor and filled him in on Perry's condition then he placed a call to Lt. Tragg and explained the situation to him.

"Tragg, Perry really needs you this time. Della and Hart's life could be at stake here."

"Alright, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Thanks Lt."

Perry's doctor checked him out and gave him an ok. Perry finally got his thoughts coherent enough to explain to Lt. Tragg what had happened. Tragg agreed to help him.

"Paul I need you to put as many men as you are able to spare on trying to locate Della and Hart. They could be anywhere!"

"Alright Perry. I have some stoolies that may be able to help us… I'll get right on it. Paul hesitated… we'll find them." He squeezed Perry's shoulder. Mason looked at his friend and nodded to him.

In the meantime Della and Hart had sat down beside each other staying close. Everything was quiet until a strange man came to the door and forced Hart to his feet. "What are you doing?" she demanded standing up.

"The boss wants to see the boy."

"No you cannot and will not take him from my sight!" she moved to his side. The other man stood and went to her and began to restrain her. Hart instantly knew what he had to do. "It's alright Miss Della. I will be fine." He smiled up to her. "I won't be long."

In memory of my best friend Angel, Kirby, Denise, and Ms. Betty! May you all be flying with the Angels!


	27. Chapter 27

Even I Have Secrets 27

I still do not own the characters of Mr. Gardner

Just borrowing for a short while

Hart entered the study where Frank Smith was waiting. Meanwhile the order had been given to rough Della up. Hart never got a chance to see her before she was taken away and dropped off at her apartment complex. Frank Smith's men brought her up the service elevator and threw her on her bed not caring about the injuries that they had bestowed upon her. She was unconscious and had massive injuries that would take a long time to heal, but the emotional stance would be the worst thing wrong with her.

Perry, Paul, and Hamilton Burger and a few police men were with them in his office. The phone rang and Perry grabbed it up swiftly.

"Mason here."

There was an evil sort of laugh over the other end. "Mason, searching your office for any evidence will not help that pretty young girl that works with you."

"You son of a…" Mason was cut off by Frank giving him even worse news.

"You know… that little filly that you work with sure is stubborn. Such a shame… She and I could have made a hell of a team she is very sweet, very fresh, and very smart too, but she had to pay for rejecting my offer. She is a feisty little thing and I like feisty, I love it when they fight back." Frank gave Mason an evil little laugh.

In the pit of Mason stomach he felt like he was going to throw up. "Smith, so help me, if Della or my son has been hurt in any way… I swear to you that I will not rest until I finally put you out of your misery!" Paul Drake could see the fear shadow across Mason's face and noticed that he had turned pale.

"Mason, even though you do not deserve it I'm going to cut you a little slack. I'll give you a clue. Home is where the heart is! I hope you find her soon." He laughed again.

"Where is my son?"

"Oh he is in a safe place. You will not have to worry about him he is being well taken care of."

"Paul, Smith gave me a clue that just does make sense. He said home is where the heart is."

"That does make no sense."

It hit Perry in the face as he had a revelation. "Paul, what if he meant that he has taken her home?"

Instantly they both left the office as Hamilton Burger followed behind them. Perry and Paul quickly jumped into Perry's car and sped off towards Della's apartment with Hamilton Burger on their trail in his car. Within 10 minutes Mason parked his car right in front of the entrance of Della's apartment and found himself beating on Della's door but there was no answer. Mason grabbed the keys out of his pocket and quickly found the key to her door and then with caution he unlocked it and slowly pushed it open to get a look around to make sure that everything was clear.

"Paul you take the kitchen and her patio and I'll check the bedroom and the bathroom."

"Sure thing Perry I'm on it right now."

"Hamilton stood in front of the door to keep watch in case someone tried to enter and hurt anyone. Perry Mason opened the bedroom door and called Della's name but there was no answer. He flipped the light on and that is when his heart sank. He saw Della lying across her bed unconscious. He quickly made his way to her and checked her pulse and then slowly sat on the bed and took her into his arms. While he was checking out the harm that had been bestowed upon her he felt his stomach tie up in knots. "Della my sweet lovable Della what did he do to you?"

On the left side of her face her cheek was bruised something awful and it had been scraped so bad enough that it looked as if it would be quite a while before it would heal. The top of right forehead was oozing blood from a gash that was showing, her blouse had been ripped at the shoulder, and it looked if she had been hit in the mouth because of the swelling and the dried up blood that had blotted below her mouth. Perry gently rolled her onto her side to check for more injuries and was glad that he did so for she had massive bruising all up and down her back, especially around where the rib cages met her back. Perry was also afraid that she may have sustained multiple broken ribs.

"Paul!" He shouted through the house. "Come quickly! I've found her!" Paul quickly entered the bedroom to find Perry holding Della gently in his arms.

"Get an ambulance quick! She has been beaten! Della honey just hold on help is on the way. I'm here with you sweetheart I won't leave you." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the top of her head. "I love you, you incredible woman. Don't leave me, I need you, I am nothing without you. Please hold on baby."

In Frank Smith's study, Hart refused the offer to sit down. "What is it that you want mister?"

All Hart could think about was how much he hated this man for kidnapping him and Della and sabotaging the car he and his mother had an accident in.

"Frank, you can say all that you want and you can even kill me, but it will not change the fact of how much I hate you! If I were older I'd kill you myself!"

"Son, tell me that you didn't mean that."

"Don't call me son, you're not my father, Perry Mason is!" Hart began hitting Frank in his chest and head rebelling.

"I have news for you… I am your biological father."

He continued to hit him even harder. "Shut up! You are not my father!"

Frank grabbed him by the back of his collar and lifted him on his tip toes. "Come on! You are going back under lock and key until you let things soak in, then we will talk."

The place where Hart and Della had been locked up in was in a little building about 1000 feet from the house. As Frank slowly carried him out of the house back to the lock up room, Hart tripped him and then kicked him in the ribs then he ran as fast as he could through the woods. A minute or two later Frank regained his composure and scouted the estate to find any traces of Hart. No traces could be found. Hart had run for a while until he had to stop and take a deep breath. He thought to himself that he had given Smith what he had deserved. A minute later he began going again until he maid it to the edge of the woods where a road led into a community. He walked up the road towards the town. He looked up and there was a car approaching. The driver in the car saw the youngster and pulled over to offer him a lift. Hart's first instinct was to run and he did so. The driver put the car into park, stepped out of the car and chased Hart until he caught him. Hart tried to resist him in every way that he could. Finally the driver brought out his identification and got him still long enough to show it to him.

"Whoa son set still for a minute! I'm a police detective, I saw you walking all alone on this road and I figured you may need help so I chased you down to make sure you were alright. Why are you alone and why are you running?"

Hart lowered his head in contemplation as to wonder if he should tell the detective why he was alone.

"Alright, some bad men were chasing me and I was trying to get away."

"What were they chasing you for?"

"I am sure it was a case of mistaken identity."

"Well come on, I'll drive you where you need to go."

They both entered the car and the driver looked over at Hart.

"By the way, my name is Detective Rick Chandler. What would your name be?"

"My name is Hart."

"What is your last name?"

"Mason my Mom is Marlesa Carlton."

"Who is your Father?"

"Perry Mason."

"The Attorney Perry Mason?"

"Yes sir that is him."

"You are in luck today! He is a friend of mine and I would be glad to take you to him."

"Gee Detective that would be swell!"

Hart felt a little more at ease so he leans his head back and closes his eyes for a moment.

The car began to take a slower pace as the Detective gave a little attention to the boy next to him.

"So Hart, can you give me a description of this Frank Smith?"

Hart slowly opened his eyes and raised his head. He knew instantly that something was wrong, something was very wrong. He looked over at the Detective eye to eye.

"How do you know that it was this Frank Smith? I never mentioned him to you!"

It hit the detective… "One little mistake!"

The car was going slow enough where Hart opened the car and flung himself out rolling away from the moving vehicle and where he quickly jumped to his feet and ran.

In memory of my best friend Angel, Betty Harden, Kirby, Denise, and Sara Shockly. May you be flying with the Angels!


End file.
